Don't Look Back
by Beachbum912
Summary: Set after Boomerang: Part 2. AU if Harm listened to the Admiral's advice. I do not own JAG or any of its Characters
1. Chapter 1

Monday morning, Harm was dreading going to work today and having to see Mac. Mac had been his partner and best friend. Now she was wearing Brumby's friendship ring and had been making out with him. He couldn't see himself with her anymore. Brumby was the opposite of Harm, he was loud and cocky. Harm didn't think he could work with Mac anymore. She had hurt him and broke his heart.

The Admiral knew Mac and Rabb couldn't work together for a while. Who to pair them with. Roberts was the natural pick for Mac because while she had rank on him, she would at least listen to his thoughts. Who to pair Rabb with that was the question of hour. He needed to know and quickly. He decided on Lieutenant Loren Singer. Maybe Rabb's pursuit of truth and justice would rub off on her. Also may be working with him would help her attitude and maybe help her image in the office. Rabb and I are the only ones in the office not use the title "Lieutenant Witch."

Staff call arrived and Harm took a seat on the opposite side of the table from Mac. He couldn't even look at her. Lieutenant Singer noticed the chill in the air between Commander Rabb and Lt. Col. Mackenzie. Commander Rabb saw Loren Singer sit down next to him, he decided to be friendly. "Good Morning Lieutenant. Did you have a good weekend?"

Lieutenant Singer was shocked, Commander Rabb was talking to me. "Good morning Commander Rabb. Yes I did have a good weekend, did you sir?"

Before he could answer, Tinner yelled "Admiral on Deck!"

"As you were!" Admiral Chegwidden "Let's get to it today people. We have serval investigations for this week. Lt. Col Mackenzie and Lt Roberts, you two are off to Camp Lejeune. Marine Corporal stealing car parts. We need to know if more people are involved."

Rabb was happy Mac would be out of his hair this week. About that time, Rabb and Singer you two are off to NAS North Island. An F-14 pilot was hot-dogging it and whacked a fishing boat. Find out why and if any charges should be filed. Tinner has your orders, try not to take too much time with this one.

Shortly after staff call, Chegwidden was interrupted by Mac. She wanted to know why best two investigators were being broken up. The Admiral replied "Because Roberts and Singer need to learn and you two are my best so I am hoping you will teach them right."

Mac wanted to argue but she knew the Admiral would never admit the real reason. He had sound reasoning and it would do no good to argue. At least she wasn't stuck with "Lieutenant Witch!"

Harm was making the arrangements he needed to, since he was heading home. He called Loren to his office and asked "Lieutenant, my mother live La Jolla, California. She will kill me if I don't stay with her. If you would like you are welcome to stay there too. The accommodations are much nicer then the VOQ. However I leave that up to you."

"Sir, Are you sure it is ok? I don't want to impose on your family. I will only stay if your mother says it is ok."

Harm was taken back by Loren insisting he call his mother for approval before she would agree. However Harm agreed to call his mother. Harm called his mom and went through normal mother and son phone call stuff for a call coming from the office.

Finally Harm said "Mom, I am coming out to North Island for work. Knowing that you would be mad at me if I don't stay with you. Would you mind putting my partner up while we are there too? Before you answer she is in the office and you are on speaker phone."

"Can I know who I would be having first?"

Loren answered "Ma'am I am Lieutenant Loren Singer. Harm's new partner for this case anyway."

"Alright Ms. Singer, you may stay at my house but do not ma'am or Mrs. Burnett me."

"Then how should I address you?"

"You may call me mom or Trish. Those are my orders for my house."

"Yes ma'am!" Loren said then thought CRAP.

"Harmon Rabb Jr., order her to call me Trish or mom."

"Lieutenant from this point forward you will call my mother Trish or mom. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir! Sorry about the mistake Trish."

"That's better. Will I be seeing anyone else while you are here?"

"Tom Boone perhaps but I don't know yet. We have to see how the investigation goes."

"Alright, let me know you're ETA and either Frank or I will pick you up. Don't worry about a rental Frank says he has you covered."

"Alright mom we will call you with an ETA."

Harm hung up the phone. Lieutenant Singer was staring at him "What?"

"Your mother is something, Sir!"

"Good or Bad Lieutenant?"

"Good so far. How are we getting out to San Diego?"

"Well I have an idea but I need to know how you feel about flying?"

"Flying is ok, only really gone on big planes, why?"

"Well as you know I am an aviator. I may be able to get us a ride out there in a tomcat. If you are ok with that."

"Of course sir! I have wanted to fly in one since seeing TOP GUN."

"Alright let me make a call. You may wait if you like."

Harm picked up the phone and called Admiral Wall. Eventually Admiral Wall answered. "Harm, how are you?"

"Good sir and you?"

"I am good. You aren't begging to switch back to being an aviator again are you?"

"Maybe for a few hours if I can help you out. I have to go out to North Island and I was wondering if you have a Cat going that way."

"Actually I do. Call Captain Willis at Oceana, never mind I will. You will be doing him a favor. He was going to have to take it with your old RIO but didn't want to go. His wife is eight months pregnant. Do you need Skates or what is the plan?"

"Well Sir, I was hoping to take my partner for this case with me. She is Navy."

"That's fine. Better apologize to Lieutenant Hawkes for ditching her."

"Will do Sir! Let Captain Willis know we will be there at 14oo sir."

"I will do that and Harm safe flying."

"Thank you sir!"

"Alright Lieutenant, we got a ride. You have one hour to pack. I know you'll want some off duty clothes. I need your address and be ready ASAP."

"Here is my address sir. See you in an hour."

Rabb went by Tinner's desk. He picked up the orders and told him "We don't need a flight. I found us a ride."

Admiral Chegwidden decided to poke his head out of his office. "How the hell are you getting to San Diego, Rabb?"

"Flying out in a Tomcat. Lieutenant Singer will be riding in the backseat."

"Don't Crash! I don't want the paperwork."

"Aye Aye Sir! By your leave I need to pick up Lieutenant Singer and get t Oceana sir."

"Dismissed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harm and Singer arrived at Oceana to the correct hangar at 1400. As they walked in Harm heard "Hammer, what the hell?"

"Skates, Sorry about that. But I have to get Lieutenant Singer out to San Diego."

"It's ok Hammer. Just busting you some. David is happy I will be in town."

"Glad I could help. Captain Willis around?"

"I am right here Commander. Thanks for helping out. Skates get Lieutenant Singer set with gear and meet us in the ready room."

"Yes sir." With that Singer and Hawkes disappeared.

Harm listened to weather report and the route that was planned.

Meanwhile, Hawkes was equipping Loren. Skates asked "How did you luck up getting to fly with Hammer?"

"Hammer?"

"Sorry Commander Rabb. Hammer is Harm's call sign."

"Ah. I am his partner at least for this case."

"What happened to Mac? I thought they always worked together."

"They had a fight from what I could gather in Australia. Colonel Mackenzie is wearing a friendship ring from a RAN Commander, who was at JAG."

"That snake. She treats Harm like crap and anytime he does something for himself. Sorry Harm has been warning me about not letting my mouth go."

"No I am with you. Commander Rabb is one of the best Officers I know. I don't know how he does it all but I am going to learn all I can."

"Oh my god. You have a crush on him."

"I do not."

"You so do. Don't worry so do I. If I wasn't engaged already I would fight you for him. He is the best single guy I know."

Shortly thereafter the two Lieutenants emerged from the women's locker room. Harm was shocked at how Loren looked in a flight suit. She was stunning but maybe it was because he saw her eyes better. Those ice blue eyes. When they joined up together, harm said "Loren, listen to Lieutenant Hawkes about the backseat. She is the best RIO in the Navy."

"Thanks Hammer! You are the best driver."

Loren spoke up "Driver? I thought we were flying?"

Harm replied "It is what backs eaters call their pilots."

"Gotcha!"

Skates went over the control panel and showed Loren how to see the weather on the scope. Not that it was calling for any but it would give her something to do. She also pointed out the ejection handle and said never touch that unless Harm says to.

Eventually they were air born. They would be landing about 1900 west coast time. They had a refueling scheduled over Nebraska. That would be the highlight of the trip.

Harm came over the intercom and said "Lieutenant we have a long flight and it will go faster if we talk. Why don't we get to know each other better? If I say hold though please stop talking so I can talk with ATC."

Loren said "Yes sir."

"Alright Lieutenant, I will start ask me anything you want to know."

"What caused you to give up flying the first time?"

"Ah you never got to hear that. I was diagnosed with Night blindness after I had a ramp strike. My RIO was killed. The Navy wanted to push me out. I fought to stay in. It took me six months to learn how to walk again up at my grandmother's farm. My girl Diane helped me through it, she reserved her commission and worked me back into shape. If you ever want to know what she looked like, take a look at Colonel Mackenzie and imagine a Navy uniform."

"What happened to her sir? "

"She was killed by a jealous sailor who wanted her for himself."

"I am sorry sir."

"It's ok. It was a long time ago. Tell me about yourself? I know nothing about you."

"I was a Navy brat, my dad was about to appointed the JAG when my parents were killed by a drunk driver coming to see me swim. I was a senior in High School. I used my mother's maiden name when I enter the academy and after so no one would connect us. I wanted to make my own way. "

"That's admirable lieutenant. Is that why you want to be the first female JAG so bad?"

"Yes Sir! Dad would tell me a career isn't everything without family but I don't have any left."

"Sorry to hear that Loren. Friends can be family sometimes. Skates is like the little sister I never wanted."

Loren laughed at that and thought if he only knew that Skates wanted him or hell that I would give up my career to be with him.

While Loren was thinking about a life with Harm, he was busy dealing with ATC. They had a little over 30 mins until the refueling point.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harm was done with ATC, he said "Ok Loren, I have a follow up question for you. Who was your father?"

"You haven't looked?"

"No, it is none of my business to go snooping in other people's records. If you don't want to tell me than it is ok."

"No I will tell you. My father was Captain John Jay Thomas. He always joked he was the man with three first names. However his father named him for John Jay."

"Wow Loren. You won't believe this but your dad is the reason I am still in the Navy and a lawyer. He helped keep me in the service. He argued that I should be allowed to reserve my commission and heal. If I could pass the physical then I could stay in."

Loren was speechless. She had heard her father talking about helping a young officer. He was badly hurt and wanted to stay in the Navy. She never thought her father and Harm could be connected like that. Harm became a lawyer because of her father. She was kind of in shock. By the time she was ready to speak again it was time for refueling.

Loren sat in the back of the Tom Cat and watched Harm line up behind the big tanker. He seemed to have a relax face and Loren thought how stressed she would be trying to line up. As the plane was being refueled Harm smiled at Loren through the mirror in the cockpit.

When they pulled away from the tanker, Harm said "alright Loren, I know I threw a lot at you so please speak with me."

"Harm did you really become a lawyer because of my father?

"Yes Loren I did. I thought of going surface warfare but your dad made an impression on me. He saw something in a young officer who was hurt and fighting to still serve his country. I heard he had died and thought the best way I could honor him was to become the best lawyer for the Navy I could. I never knew he was about to be appointed the JAG."

"Wow I never knew my father had that kind of impact on anyone. Other than me of course."

"Well he did. I never got to meet and thank him for everything he did for me. So Loren I hope you will accept my thanks for him."

"I know he would say he was just doing his job and you are welcome."

"Alright Loren, if you want to stop talking than I understand. If you want to continue and get to know each other. If you do, please go ahead and ask."

"Ok Harm. What do you want most out of life? "

"Oh that's easy Loren. I want the American Dream. A family in all its glory, a wife, two and half kids, a dog and a house. Not that I think I will actually get the family part."

"You never know sir. Best laid plans never pan out."

"Know something I don't Lieutenant?"

"Maybe. You are up sir?"

"Alright, outside of your career. What do you want most?"

"Hmmm…., I want a family. It has been so long since I had one. It's been ten years since my parents passed. No Aunts or Uncles, not even a grandparent. Just me against the world."

"Well Loren, not any more. I am your friend and if you ever need anything then just call me."

"You mean it sir?"

"Loren I have never made a promise I have not kept. I always keep my promises. So I promise to be your friend and be there if you need me."

"Thank you sir!" and she continued the sentence in her head, and maybe more than a friend.

The flight had gone by faster by talking than Loren ever would have thought. She was lost in her thoughts for the last hour at least. Harm had become increasing busy with ATC as the got closer to California and even more so around San Diego.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Boone met them after they had deplaned. "Harm glad they sent you out here for this. You will understand the craziness that is going on."

"I will do my best sir. Let me introduce my partner Lieutenant Loren Singer."

"Lieutenant, did you two have a good flight?"

Loren answered "Yes sir!"

"Alright, I know you two have to be tired from the flight so let's start the investigation tomorrow at 0830 tomorrow morning."

Harm and Loren in unison "Aye Aye Sir."

Harm and Loren headed to the hangar and locker room to change quickly. After changing they met in the ready room then left the building to the street side. Harm spotted Frank standing by a Sebring convertible. Harm guided Loren over to where Frank was. Harm greeted Frank "Hey Frank, good to see you. Let me introduce Lieutenant Loren Singer. Lieutenant this is my step father Frank Burnett."

After introductions, the bags were loaded and off they went. Heading to La Jolla, Frank said "Your mother is excited you are visiting. She says it has been too long son."

"I know Frank. I will try to visit more. How is she doing?"

"You know your mom. She is good. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have been trying to find the right time to bring up a sensitive subject. I found out some information about my dad. I didn't want to do this over the phone."

"Just tell her Harm. It may shock her but she deserves to know."

Loren was confused but said nothing. She knew Harm's dad had gone MIA in Vietnam. She really wanted to know but she wasn't going to push.

They arrived at Burnett's home. Loren was impressed. It was a beautiful home on the beach. Trish Burnett came out to greet them. Harm introduced Loren, leaving off the Lieutenant. Loren and Trish got along very well. Harm thought almost like mother and daughter in-law. Wait, why was he thinking that? Harm showed Loren to the guest room and said his room was right next door. They changed out of their uniforms and had dinner on the back patio.

While they were relaxing after dinner, Harm said "Mom I have some information for you. I know it may come as a shock but just let me tell you." Trish nodded and Harm continued "I found out what happened to Dad. He was taken to Russia and escaped. He ended up living with a farmer in Siberia." Harm paused for a second to let it sink in before he kept going. Trish was holding it together better than expected. Harm went on "That's not all mom. He must have known he would never get home again. He and farmer's sister had a child together. I met him, he is helicopter pilot in the Russian Army."

Trish couldn't hold it in any longer. She began sobbing. She was sad her husband had been kept from her. She was mad he had another child but at the same time she was happy he had found some happiness. Most of all she was happy Harm had found out what had happened to his father. Now maybe he could move on and start his own family. Just not with that Mac girl, she was forever leading him on.

Trish grabbed Harm and hugged him and said "Harm thank you for telling for me. I know I am crying but they are mostly happy tears. I am glad you know what happened to your father."

"Well mom I have a favor to ask you. Can I have one of Dad's letters so I can get the DNA? I want to help my brother immigrate here, when his service is done."

"Of course Harm. But only if you will do me one favor."

"Anything mom!"

"Find a good girl and settle down. I want to be a grandma!"

"I will work on it. I know I have had a bad record but I will see what I can do."

"Good!"

A little later Trish and Frank headed to bed. Leaving Harm and Loren sitting out back. Loren said "Harm are you ok?"

"Yeah Loren. It took a lot out of my mom telling her about my dad. At least now she knows and I can close that chapter of my life."

Harm smiled and looked over at Loren. She was wearing an ice blue dress with yellow speckles all over it. Combine that with her golden blonde hair and ice blue eyes and she was a thing of beauty. Loren returned his smile. They had been drinking and the inhibitions had been reduced slightly. Loren gave Harm a hug and said be right back. Harm turned his head as Loren headed to the house and watched her walk. There was something about her that attracted Harm. She was beautiful and since they had been talking she had warmed to him. She was the opposite of the nickname Mac had given her. Loren caught Harm watching her walk away. She knew bringing this dress was the best idea she ever had.

Loren returned from the restroom and noticed Harm's and her chairs were closer together. Harm said "You are up Loren."

"Harm, how do you know Captain Boone?"

"Captain Boone was my father's wingman over Vietnam. He was also the CAG on my first investigation. He was hurt after we had gone a recon mission. I had to land on the carrier at night. I managed to get us aboard without killing us or crashing. Ever since then whenever there has been an aviation investigation, I normally get sent."

"Interesting. Will you teach me about flying so I will understand more?"

"Of Course I will. I will even see if Captain Boone will let me put you in simulator so you can learn by doing. It helps for understanding."

"Sweet! Your turn?"

"First settle down. Why are you so interested in flying?"

"Well I learn about flying maybe I can be assigned to work on more investigations. Besides than I can learn from one of the best lawyers and investigators in the Navy."

"Well I don't know if I am among the best but I will try to teach you what I can. First lesson is always keep an open mind on the investigation. You never know where it is going to lead. Second lesson is never give up on finding the truth."

"Should I be writing these down? Will there be a test? "

"No Test, I promise. Just let the evidence lead you."

Next they sat quietly and looked at the night sky for a few minutes. They thought they were alone but they were being watched by a set of eyes. Trish Burnett couldn't settle down to sleep. She was going to talk with Harm again. Then she saw Loren and Harm sitting next to each other. A small smile broke out on her face. She was hopeful her son had found someone good. Now she would have to help fan those embers of love and get them to catch fire. Just then Harm leaned over to whisper in Loren's ear. Loren giggled and hugged Harm. Trish was now settled and went to bed.

Harm and Loren were taking it slow but also enjoying the moment. Harm had decided not to waste any more time. About 2200 west coast time they were both exhausted and needed rest. Harm kissed Loren goodnight on the cheek and they went to their separate bedrooms. Loren was over the moon, Harm had kissed her if only on the cheek. She was going to do everything she could to make him hers. Harm meanwhile was conflicted, he wanted to be with Loren and she was someone he could easily see himself with. However at the same time he was worried about the regulations. They would have to go slow until they figured this out and they got back to DC.


	5. Chapter 5

Harm and Loren's alarms went off almost at the exact same time. 0630 came way too early. They were slowly getting moving. About half an hour later they both made it the kitchen. Trish had always been an early riser. She had the coffee ready for the two lawyers. Harm and Loren each had a bagel and coffee then headed to North Island.

When they arrived, Captain Boone had the flight data downloaded, he had a computer program generate a replay of what happened from the data. Harm watched the program and couldn't tell what had happened. From the data it seemed like the planes had not gone below one thousand feet. Harm needed to talk with the pilots. Boone had been the observing plane for a mock dog fight.

Harm told Captain Boone, that they needed to interview the flight crews. They wanted to start with the pilots. They decided to start with pilot of the second plane. Harm waited and in walked Lieutenant Commander Cassie "Lobo" Puller. She saw Harm and said "I knew JAG would send you."

"Yeah, they like to send me on aviation cases. Less explaining. This is my partner Lieutenant Loren Singer. Please have a seat and tell us what happened."

Lobo went into the story of the mock dog fight and then when it was over Captain Boone ordering everyone back to base.

Cassie Puller hadn't said anything about either plane striking a fishing boat. Harm was confused why they were here. This couldn't be a real case. It must be a test for Loren. Harm could see the radar read outs and data from the planes. Loren was seeing the same thing. After they fished interviewing the crews, they sat down with Captain Boone. Harm ask "Sir why are we here? There is no way a Tomcat hit a fishing boat."

"Harm I was ordered to have JAG investigate. I have no idea why either. Perhaps you should go check the fishing boat. We need to get this cleared fast. This squadron has quals starting Thursday. I can put you on the list if this is done."

"I don't know sir. I will have to call the Admiral about that. I know seeing Carrier Operations would be good for the Lieutenant. I will see if I can sell him. "

They went to check the fishing boat and Harm knew right away there was no way the boat was hit by a plane. He saw Clayton Webb walking out of the Marina. The CIA is involved great Harm thought. He called the Admiral.

When they arrived back at North Island, Webb was waiting. "Hello Harm, I have your report for you to submit."

"Webb I don't work for you. I already called the Admiral and he is calling SecNav. I will not file a false report nor will I let the Lieutenant here. You will have to find someone else."

Webb was going to answer but Harm's phone rang. It was the Admiral and SecNav said "do not do as the CIA wants. He was sick of them getting their way with the Navy after the fact. If they wanted something then they have to ask first."

Harm said "Yes Sir! Mr. Webb is here. Shall I put him on with you and let the SecNav tell him. He has report for me to submit already typed. I am thinking he may sign it for me."

"PUT HIM ON NOW!"

"It's for you Webb."

"Webb!"

SecNav boomed through the phone "If the CIA wants one of my sailors or marines then let them ask formally before you decide to try and take them. AM I CLEAR WEBB?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good get off my base!"

Webb handed the phone back to Harm. MPs arrived to escort Webb off the base. Crisis cleared for the moment.

Harm said "Admiral now that Webb is gone. I will have my true report to you by end of day. Captain Boone offered to let me do my quals early sir. Would it be ok if we stay for that and bring back the Tomcat on Monday sir?"

"Ok I get you staying by why Singer?"

"Sir she has never been on a Carrier and I thought this would be a good chance for her to learn about carrier ops."

"Alright see you two on Tuesday next week. "

"Thank you sir"

Harm hung up and looked at Loren. We are here until Monday then our return trip in a Cat."

"Yes Sir."

"Harm I have a surprise for you. I called your RIO and she is landing right now. I had to give her permission to speak freely for this next part. She said no way in hell was Hammer doing quals without her."

"Hammer, you sneaky lawyer. Trying to get your quals in without me. I am insulted."

"Power down Skates!" Loren said "He didn't know until today."

Everyone looked at Loren with open mouths. She just said "What? I learn quickly."

"Yes you do Lieutenant. Glad you have Hammer's back." Replied Skates.

Harm was now worried. These two lieutenants would be trouble together. Thankfully Captain Boone spoke up. "Did you remember Keeter and plane or just bring yourself?"

"I am here sir. I had to hit the head."

"Keeter? I thought you were with the CIA?"

"No I left them. They are crazy, some guy named Webb was the worst."

"He just left."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay. Its been a crazy week!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm called his mother. She was expecting him back this evening for dinner. However he was not going to subject her to Keeter again. Trish Burnett was not going to miss seeing her son as much as he can. She told Harm that He and Tom Boone would be there or she would get them. Harm was not going to tell a Captain what to do. He got Tom Boone to take the phone. Afterwards Captain Boone spoke "Alright people, we have a change of plans. We will be going to my friend Trish Burnett's home for dinner. Everyone here will attend and be in civies. Be there by 1830! Hammer has the address."

With that Tom Boone left. Harm did not want to know what his mother said but it was done. Skates spoke "Hammer why do you have the Captain's friend's address?"

"That Skates is because it is Harm's mother. I would do exactly as the Captain ordered" said a smiling Jack Keeter.

Harm gave the address to Skates and asked her to make sure Keeter was on time. He and Loren left and headed back to his mother's house. Tom Boone had already arrived and was sitting on the patio with Trish. "Hello Harm, your mother was just catching up with me. It's been too long since we have gotten to spend time together."

"I can't argue with that sir. I am guilty of being away too long myself. Now if you will excuse me I need to change."

Harm slipped away to change. Loren was already changed since she didn't stopped to talk. She was wearing a light yellow knee length dress that showed her curves but was still classy. Harm walked into his door staring at her. She didn't have to look to know she had his attention. She had planned her civies well.

Harm changed and rejoined the group on the patio. Loren wanted Harm alone but she couldn't ask him to go with her. Thankfully Trish decided to help out and said "Harm, why don't you show Loren the beach. It's beautiful down there."

"Sure mom. We will be back shortly."

Loren was over the moon. Trish was helping her with getting Harm alone.

Harm took Loren's hand and helped her up and walked in front of her down the stairs to the beach. When they were on the beach Harm led her up to his favorite spot about twenty yards up the beach. You couldn't see it from the house so they had their privacy.

Harm said "Loren, please tell me I am not misreading the signals."

"Greenlight Commander."

Harm kissed Loren and pulled her to him. All Loren could manage to say was "Wow that was some kiss."

"Yes it was. I have wanted to do that since yesterday."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't want to break the regs Loren. We will have to behave until we get back to DC and talk with the Admiral."

"And what would you define as behaving? "

"Well not getting caught would be a start. Maybe a little kissing but only that until we speak with the Admiral."

"Ok Harm." Loren agreed then kissed Harm and knocked his legs out from under him sending them crashing onto the sand.

"Loren did you really have to knock me down to the ground?"

"Yes, makes it easier to kiss you."

"Ok but we better not be too much longer or Captain Boone might get suspicious."

"We will go when I say so. I am in charge at the moment Harm. Now less talking and more kissing."

After a little make out session. Loren agreed to head back to Trish's house.

When Harm and Loren got back to the patio, Keeter and Skates had arrived. Trish had put Frank on grill duty. Skates pulled Loren aside for some girl talk.

Tom Boone looked at Harm and said "grab a seat Harm. Keeter was just sharing his best flying story. Did you two really run from the Cuban air force in a Leer Jet?"

"Yeah, I forgot about that. We somehow managed not to get shot down." Harm said

"Craziest thing I ever did in a plane. You?"

"Not even close. Skates will attest to this story. I pushed a Tomcat to safety with their tailhook on my canopy. That was the craziest thing I ever did. That's how I got my second DFC."

"Harmon Rabb Jr! You did what?" Trish yelled

"I saved my wingman after he got hit by AA fire. I told you about that."

Trish sat quietly and remembered he had told her but she forgot. She still wasn't happy about it. Loren and Skates returned. Skates asked "What did Harm do to his mother?"

"Nothing to his mom, but how he earned his second DFC" Keeter stated.

Skates replied "Yeah, never again Hammer! Once was enough."

"Ok Skates no more craziness" Harm promised. "Since Loren is learning all about flying. I think we should give her a call sign so she doesn't feel left out."

"That would be cool. How does that happen?"

Skates said "well usually it happens on the ship when you do something. However we aren't on a ship so we can come up with one."

"She loves Top Gun. So how about Charlie like Kelly McGillis character." Harm stated

"No I want a cool name like Hammer and Skates" Loren begged.

"Hmmm…."


	7. Chapter 7

"Legal Weenie!" Keeter said as he was reaching into the cooler by the pool. Maybe a little too close. Loren seized the chance and pushed him in the pool and said "Legal Weenie my ass! Take that cream puff."

Skates just about fell out of her chair laughing. Tom Boone said "well Keeter you just got a new call sign."

Harm just sat there shaking his head. Keeter never learned. Boone looked at Loren and said "Terminator that is your call sign now. I almost used Judge but you were also jury and executioner on poor cream puff there."

Skates couldn't stop laughing. Keeter was upset but knew he couldn't respond. If he did cream puff would stick. He was hoping Captain Boone would let it drop. About that time Trish came out of the house carrying some more food and saw Keeter in the pool and then Loren and then finally Skates who was rolling around on the ground at this point. Harm just shrugged and went to help Keeter out of the pool. Harm grabbed Keeter's hand to help him out when suddenly he found himself falling in. Harm was mad at himself more than Keeter. Who had jumped out of the pool by the time Harm had surfaced. Skates and Loren came to help Harm out of the pool.

They figured Harm wouldn't pull what Keeter did. They started to help him out before dropping him back in the pool. They convinced him to let them help him again. Loren and Skates grabbed his hands and suddenly Harm got a wicked smile. About that time Loren and Skates realized he was about to get even. It was too late for them. Harm yanked them into pool. Skates and Loren not to be out done flipped Harm off of his feet and dunked him. Harm surfaced and seeing their smiles called for a truce. They agreed. Harm helped the ladies out of the pool. Loren and Skate being about the same size, Loren offered her a change of clothes.

Loren hung up her dress to dry. Skates, who was throwing on a pair of wind pants and a t-shirt, said "Loren, how are things going with Harm?"

"No comment Skates."

"Wait a minute Terminator! Are you saying something happened?"

"I am not saying anything Skates!"

"Yeah right! I have seen how he is looking at you. You sly fox, you made a move."

"Skates, I consider you a friend but I am not saying anything and keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Sure, but I want to know as soon as you can. Hammer is like my big brother now. So you will be like my sister if things go like I think they will."

"Skates drop it!"

There was a knock at the door. Loren opened it to find Trish there. She wanted to let them know dinner was ready. Loren and Skates invited her in, well mostly Skates.

Skates said "Trish, Loren won't share if she and Harm did something."

"Well then we will have to be patient until they want to share Elizabeth. Harm has hated those nasty Regs."

"Trish, Harm is like a brother to me. If hadn't been with David already when I met Harm then Loren would not even be having this chance."

"Well Elizabeth that would have been fine. However, you are with David. If and when Harm and Loren decide anything then we will know. I have learned not to push on this topic. Take my advice Elizabeth, give it time. You and Loren have become friends so I am certain she will tell you."

Loren smiled and nodded at Trish. They headed back out to the patio. Harm had quickly changed too.

God Loren loved seeing him in those skin tight tees. Her thoughts were broken by Tom Boone saying "Loren, how would you like to try out the simulator tomorrow. Harm said you want to learn so I will teach you. Harm can't say anything since I taught him how to fly. He is my godson."

"Just no turning up the heater on her sir."

"Really Harm? I hate reporters, besides Loren has been nothing but professional and nice to me. Unlike your last partner, who thought I was guilty of everything before she asked a question. How is Mac?"

"Well she is dating a Royal Australian Navy Commander. She and I may be friends again eventually but nothing more. I am going to listen to Admiral Chegwidden's advice. Don't look back! That is exactly what I am doing. So now it's time to move forward."

"For once I agree with AJ. Harm, I know she was your friend but she was not good enough for you. That woman likely still thinks you belong to her."

"Well then she will find out that I don't. But enough about her! This is a great dinner Frank."

"Thanks Harm. I had to go with something I knew crazy vegetarians would eat."

"You wound me Frank."

They ate and joked the night away. Loren relaxed as the night went on. Skates had gotten her all upset by pushing her about Harm. About 2200 Tom announced he was leaving and he would see everyone tomorrow at 0930. Shortly after Captain Boone left Skates and Keeter departed. Trish and Frank headed to bed leaving Harm and Loren on the patio. Harm leaned over to Loren and said "I heard Skates giving you the third degree. So you two are friends now?"

"Yes! And did you hear when your mother came in?"

"No, why?"

"Because Skates has a crush on you."

"What?"

"You heard me. She said the only reason you aren't hers already is David."

"Interesting!"

"Harmon Rabb, behave yourself or you will have to answer to me."

"Ok Loren you win."


	8. Chapter 8

When Harm and Loren arrived at North Island, Captain Boone was waiting. He had a present for Loren. He handed a package to Loren and said "This is for you Lieutenant."

Loren looked at Harm, who just shrugged at Loren. Loren opened the box. It was a helmet with Terminator on it and a flight suit. Loren got the biggest smile and said "Thank you Sir!"

"My pleasure Lieutenant. Harm don't looked so shocked. Lieutenant why don't you go get changed and let me talk with my godson."

Loren disappeared into the hangar guided by Skates to the women's changing room.

Captain Boone turned to Harm and said "Harm don't waste time thinking too much about this one. I can tell you two are good together. No I won't say anything. Harm I want you to be happy! Why do you think I am teaching her about flying so you can share that your love of flying with her? Talk to Admiral Chegwidden when you get back."

"How did you know?"

"Your mother! If we let her run the country for a week everything would be solved. I don't know anyone who can stand up to her interrogations or orders."

"I am gonna kill her."

"Harm relax! I would never do anything to hurt you. But I am going to give you a wakeup call. You let that Jarhead lead you around by the balls for way too long. I don't know much about Lieutenant Singer but from what I have seen and heard she is a strong willed woman. If I was closer to your age I would give you a run for your money with her. So pull your head out of your six and do something."

"Aye Aye Sir!"

"Go find Skates and Terminator. We have a briefing on Quals then I am teaching Loren in the Simulator."

Harm disappeared into the hangar to change. He found Loren and Beth, they were getting coffee and giggling. He grabbed a coffee and dragged them to the briefing.

Captain Boone cleared his throat and that got everyone to sit down. He made a few announcements about the weather and such for the Quals time period. He then said "And lastly you have noticed four new faces in the room. Two of the faces are one of if not the best Tomcat crews in the whole Navy, Lieutenant Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Hawkes. Their call signs are Hammer and Skates respectively. The third new face is Lt. Commander Jack Keeter call sign Heater. The last new face is that f Lieutenant Loren Singer. Her call sign is Terminator, have questions on how she got that then speak to Heater. She is a JAG and wanted to learn about what we do. I am all for JAGs knowing about our jobs then maybe they will respect us some more."

There were murmurs through the room. Captain Boon shouted "Shut up! I made this decision and I want all of you to answer any questions she has. By the way you Jet fuel junkies Hammer is a JAG too. He is also a TOP GUN. Skates is probably the best RIO in the Navy. Skates where will you go with Hammer?"

"TO HELL AND BACK!"

"Why is that?"

"Hammer is the best. Seen him do things with a plane no one else can."

"Like?"

"Push his wingman to safety using his canopy on the tail hook."

"NO WAY!" someone shouted.

"Actually it is true. He got his second DFC for it."

Shortly thereafter the meeting broke up. Loren went to Captain Boone. "Sir why did you bring up Hammer's record?"

"So they would see that lawyers can do more than just paperwork. Harm knows why I did it. Let's head over to the simulator and let you learn a few things."

Loren was having a blast in the simulator. Captain Boone had taught her the basics of flight and she was already dog fighting. Harm and Skates came wandering in. Harm was watching the video feed of Loren's battle. She fired her last missile taking out the bandit. Loren was flying back to the Aircraft Carrier. Loren lined it up and trapped the number one wire. Harm was impressed.

Loren climbed out of the cockpit and saw Harm and Beth. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Skates beat Harm "Loren that was impressive. Catching the number one wire. Only one person I know does that consistently and it isn't Hammer. "

Captain Boone climbed out of the back cockpit. "Hammer and Skates want to have a little battle. Terminator is good. Even with this rookie RIO."

Skates starred at Captain Boone "You did the landing sir. Loren maybe good at dog fighting but no way she lands like that."

"Why not? I got flight simulator at home. I fly on it all the time. Video games are great way to relax. I kicked Keeter's ass twice in a dogfight. Skates you have competition on best RIO. Captain Boone is awesome back there."

Skates knew Boone well and he knew Loren was wanting to test Harm. She didn't like the idea of Loren saying some driver would be better at being a RIO than her.

"Alright you two are going down after lunch. Hammer and Skates ride again."

Tom Boone smiled he had them right where he wanted them. "Alright, lunch first. The mess hall awaits. Oh and loser buys dinner." Flshing his own flyboy grin.

Loren wanted to know if they taught that at flight school. She really wanted to beat Harm. She knew he was good and wouldn't let her win. She was going to have to make a side bet with him. They headed to the mess hall. Harm was being extra quiet. He knew Tom Boone was helping Loren. No way was she able to pull some of those moves already. He was going to have to be extra careful during this battle.

Captain Boone went to talk to someone and Skates went to the head. Loren looked at Harm and said "Harm if I beat you just once then the first night back in DC you have to do what I say."

"And if you don't then you have to do whatever I want for the whole first weekend we are back."

"You are on Commander. I get five tries to kick your six."


	9. Chapter 9

Loren was fuming mad. She had lost the first four battles to Harm. In her mind all she could hear was Wolfman from TOP GUN saying "We went like this and they went like that. It was over in 30 seconds."

She couldn't figure out what Harm was doing. It was like he knew what she was going to do it before. She needed a break and time to think. Harm was kind of enough to give her a break while he ran to the head. Loren sat in a chair grumbling to herself. Captain Boone came over and said "Terminator, he is in your head. You are letting him beat you. By Captain's order you will win one of the next two."

"Two I thought there was only five?"

"I made Harm agree by ordering him to."

"So quit your grumbling and let's get him out of your head."

They loaded back into the simulators and Loren did better in the fifth battle but still lost. Now she knew what to do. Sucker that over confident Flyboy into making a mistake.

During their sixth battle Loren almost had Harm twice but he weaseled out of the kill. Loren finally got him with Boone's help. He locked onto Harm and Loren fired a heat seeker. Harm was mad he lost but he knew they had both won their bet or since it was six battles instead of five that was what he was declaring.

Loren and Harm shook hands after the battle. Harm said "Lieutenant I think we both won. You certain you weren't a flyer in another life?"

"I was never a pilot. I agree we both won. I will collect when we are back in DC sir." Loren Replied

Skates asked "Collect what?"

"Nothing to worry about Skates, Hammer and I made a bet on our battle. With the sixth one being extra we are now both winners. And no the terms of our bet our private and even if ordered neither of us shall reveal them."

Captain Boone stated "So you would disobey an order to reveal the terms? Must be some bet. Good thing I don't care or I would test your theory."

Harm and Loren bid farewell to the squadron. They went home and crashed. Loren was still excited and was sharing the stories of her simulated battles. Trish listened intently to Loren. She was amazed at Loren's enthusiasm for the story. Even more shocked that Tom Boone would give her a helmet and flight suit as a gift. What had Tom done now?

Loren yawned and headed to bed. Trish was about to go when Harm stopped her and said "Did you have to get Tom Boone to talk to me?"

"Oh God, he didn't did he?"

"Yes he did, at your request he said. Why mom?"

"Because Harmon I want to be young enough to enjoy grandchildren. I see how you look at Loren and how she looks at you. I know you take forever to make a move so I pushed a little. Deal with it son. Now promise me that you will at least talk with her."

"Mom please just drop it. If and when I decide to seriously date, I will tell you."

"Fine! I just want you to be happy."

Trish ad Harm both headed for bed. Harm got a surprise, Loren was digging through his bag. "Well what are you looking for?"

"I will tell you when I find it." With that Loren held up one his Academy T-shirts and said "This will do." Loren pulled off her shirt showing her bra and the pulled Harm's shirt over her head but didn't put her arms thru the holes.

She pulled her bra off and wrapped it in her shirt. She kissed Harm and said "See ya in the morning."

"Halt Shirt thief!"

"Me?"

"Yes you. Come here Loren."

Loren walked over to him. He grabbed her with force but yet was gentle with her. He kissed her like she had never been kissed before. Loren's mind was spinning. She thought she would have to make the first move on Harm when they got back to DC but this was a nice surprise.

"Loren, I swear you have me under a spell or something. I never have been this proactive this fast with a girl."

"Well I am glad it is working. Very soon you'll be unwilling to upset me."

"I don't want you upset now. I want you happy and in my arms. Stay with me tonight."

"I want that too Harm! But what would your mother think?"

"Want the truth?"

"Yes!"

"She would be thrilled. She has been giving me the third degree about you since we got here."

"Really?"

"Yes. Even if she wasn't I am old enough to ask anyway."

"Alright but no funny business Harm."

"Scouts honor."

"I know you weren't scout."

"Pilots honor?"

"I am doomed then."

Harm pulled the covers back. Loren climbed into the bed. Harm smiled at her and turned out the light. They went to sleep back to back so they would behave.


	10. Chapter 10

The alarm went off at 0745. Harm reached for it and shut it off. He noticed it was hard to move and that he had to bend awkwardly to turn it off. He turn to facing forward again. He found a pleasant surprise. Harm and Loren had both rolled over during the night and were now facing each other. She was holding him close and had her face buried in his chest. Harm was amused as she slowly woke up. Her hair was a mess and she didn't have an ounce of makeup on but Harm thought she was the most beautiful women on earth. Loren suddenly realized where she was and how they were laying on the bed. She was wondering what had happened during the night. She knew she still had the shirt on and her pajama bottoms on. There was some pressure on her stomach which was lined up with Harm's waist. She was thinking oh my god he has a hard on. Loren looked up at Harm and said "Hi. I hope you behaved?"

"Always my lady. I suggest changing shirts before breakfast."

"Harm there seems to be something else awake right now?"

Harm completely missing what she was saying "What?"

"This seems to have awaken." She ever so gently grabbed him.

"Oh that, well it usually happens when there is a beautiful woman in my bed."

"I see. Well just so you know, from now on this woman is the only one allowed in said bed."

"Fine but then I am the only one allowed to do this." And he kissed good morning and she melted in his arms. God she wanted him even more now. She knew Harm wasn't ready for that yet. She wanted him to be the one to take that step. She loved the feeling of him holding her.

Harm looked at Loren and said "Let's get up and get moving. We have to get to North Island by 1100 to head to the carrier."

"If we must!"

Harm slipped out of the bedroom first making sure Loren could get to her bedroom. Which thankfully the door was closed so hopefully his mother would not noticed.

Harm was wrong. His mother had a smile on her face that Harm knew she knew. Harm approached her and said "Morning Mom!"

"How did you sleep? If I didn't know." Trish replied

"Nothing happened so leave it and mom don't say anything to Loren."

"Fine, you big meanie."

"Well for the next day you won't be seeing us. I am doing my quals so we will be back tomorrow."

"Wait Loren is going too?"

"Yeah I am going. It will be my first time on the carrier." Loren replied walking into the room. Loren found the cereal she wanted and took a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

Trish looked at Harm and said quietly to him "You better keep that one. She knows what she wants and it's you."

"How can you tell?" Harm replied

"How she looks at you and even though she is trying not to show it, her love for you is very visible."

"Is it that noticeable mom? I can't have people noticing yet."

"No I am a keen observer of that. Besides I have an interest in seeing who likes my son."

Harm shook his head and walked away. Loren noticed Harm and asked "What's going on?"

"Mom knows."

Loren's mouth hit the floor. What was this woman? A ninja or super spy? Were there cameras in the rooms? The doors had been closed so how the hell did she know. Loren's head was spinning until Harm went to get showered and changed. Trish sat with Loren and the two women talked. Loren was happy talking with Harm's mom. Tish said "Loren I promised Harm not to talk to you about anything last night and I won't. I can tell you two have feelings for each other. I know my son very well. You may have to hit him with a frying pan sometimes to make him realize what you want. His father was the same way. Just don't hit him too hard."

Loren had to laugh at that. She knew Trish was talking metaphorically but she got the point. Harm walked in while Loren was laughing. Harm's face made Trish and Loren laugh even harder. Harm had no idea what was going on so he turned around and left.

Loren quickly showered and changed into her peanut butters to head out. They arrived at North Island and Tom Boone said they had one more pilot than RIO so Loren would fly out to carrier with him. He was the CAG and could do it if he wanted. Harm wanted to argue but decided not to.

Harm was worried about nothing. The whole of Quals went off without a hitch. The surprise of the weekend came when Tom Boone announced he would be flying the other Tomcat back with Harm. He had to have a meeting with SecNav. Harm was worried but Captain Boone said not to worry about it. The other news was they would be leaving Sunday to head back to DC. Harm was hoping that the Admiral would be home when they got back, he would call him when they landed.


	11. Chapter 11

The flight back was nothing. When they touched, Harm was relieved. Now once they cleared Oceanic he would call the Admiral and ask if He and Lieutenant Singer could speak with him. Loren could sense Harm was tense but didn't know why. When Harm pulled over, Loren looked at him a little confused. Harm told Loren he was going to call the Admiral and see if they could go see him. The Admiral answered "Chegwidden!"

"Sir, its Commander Rabb. Lieutenant Singer and I were able to fly back earlier. We were wondering if we could come speak with you for a few minutes. Also if it is not too much trouble if we could have tomorrow off as planned."

"Alright Rabb get over here and it better be good. Yes you two can still have tomorrow off."

Harm and Loren drove in silence to the Admiral's house. Loren knew Harm was concerned the Admiral would deny their request. The Admiral greeted them at the door, "Mr. Rabb and Ms. Singer what did I do to deserve you presence this evening."

Harm shook his hand and said "we wanted to speak to you about a personal topic and figure here would be better than the office."

"Alright come in and good work on the non-mishap."

"Thank you sir!" Harm said as he closed the door behind them. The admiral led them to his living room. They sat across from AJ. Harm said "Sir, Lieutenant Singer and I talked while flying out and back and discovered we had a lot in common."

Loren broke in "We also discovered that we get along really well sir. We would like your permission to date. We of course keep our relationship out of the office. "

"Humph. You two want to date?" AJ chuckled to himself, this should be interesting if a certain Marine finds out.

"Yes sir!" Harm answered "We have talked and we want to see where this would lead."

"Alright Rabb, You two have permission to date. I will put a note in each of your files. If this ends badly, whoever caused it go badly in my opinion will be sent to Alaska and the other to another location. If it ends both of you will be transferred. I will not play favorites. Is there anything else?" He didn't wait for an answer "Good night you two. See you on Tuesday."

They said their goodbyes and left the Admiral. Harm was a little shocked with the Admiral's reaction.

Harm started driving towards Loren's apartment. Loren cleared her throat and said "Harm, are you forgetting that tonight you have to listen to me."

"I did forget. Where would the lady like to go? "

"Your lady wants to see your place."

"Aye Aye ma'am!"

Harm drove and Loren noticed the area wasn't as nice as where she lived. She didn't know where Harm was going. Harm hit the button for the garage door and pulled in. When he got out and closed the door. He locked it closed and didn't want his car stolen. Loren did not like the elevator at all and when it groaned, she grabbed Harm. That made Harm smile.

Harm opened the door to his apartment and Loren looked around. She finally said "Well this is certainly you Harm. Where is your TV?"

"Don't have one? I listen to the news on the radio and read for entertain."

"Well you may have to get one? I like to watch movies and some shows. Besides it will be good for you. Now sit on the couch and I will be right back. I am stealing your shower I feel nasty."

With that Loren went to Harm's bedroom to get out of her dirty clothes and shower. Harm's phone rang, it was Mac. "Hi Mac. What can I do for you?"

"Are you back in town? I need to talk to you."

"I will be back tomorrow. We can talk Tuesday at work. It's been some sort of week and I have a few things to sort out." Harm was trying not to tell Mac. He had moved on. She had picked Mic over him and he was done now. He was with Loren now. He knew she wouldn't play with him like a yo-yo.

"Goodnight Mac got to run." Then he hung up the phone and checked that the door was locked. He turned the security locks so no one could just unlock the door and come in. Mac had a key and Harm would have to fix that. Maybe he would just change the locks and say he forgot to let her know.

About that time Loren emerged from the bedroom. She had stolen another one of his shirts. He didn't care. Harm enjoyed the sight. Loren grabbed Harm and said "go get clean then you may join me."

Harm did as instructed. He returned from the shower and Loren was sitting on his couch looking at one of his photos. "Harm when was the Colonel in the Navy?"

"She wasn't. That was Diane, she was my girlfriend through the Naval Academy and the first couple years in the service. She was killed by a jealous sailor who wanted her for himself."

"They could be sisters. It's very strange Harm. Yeah I know. It was part of what attracted me to her at first."

"Oh, Harm how are you doing?"

"Much better. I have let her go completely. I should have done it last year when she blew up at me for going back to flying."

"I am sorry Harm. Now come here and I will make you all better." She smiled at him.

Harm closed the distance between them. Harm kissed her and pulled her up to him. She wrapped her legs around Harm. Harm took her to his bedroom. Loren was concerned with Harm's state of mind but it was his choice. She also knew if Harm committed like this then it was a permanent connection. Harm kissed her again and all her thoughts melted away. All there was now was her and Harm.

Harm was not conflicted at all. He was now with Loren and he knew she loved him. She accepted him for who he was, she might try to make minor changes like watching TV or something like that. She got what made him tick and didn't hate it. She enjoyed flying and could see why he loved it. Hell his mom approved of her. His mom hated Mac from the first time they met.

Harm suddenly realized they were naked. He said "Loren, I don't have any condoms. Are you certain you want to?"

"Harm, I am on the pill. If you want to then I want to. I know we just got to know each other but I am never letting you go Harm."

Harm knew he had met his match, the one who could see the whole him. If he believed in soulmates then he would use that term. He didn't believe in that. Loren was a strong willed woman with even more determination. If she set her sights on something then she usually achieved it. Harm knew she had a lock on him and why fight something you want. He liked the layers of Loren and how she could be tough on the outside but still let Harm be a gentleman towards her. Harm knew at that moment he was in love with Loren as much as she was in love with him.

Harm pushed himself inside her slowly. Loren's face looked like someone punched her. Harm knew she was a virgin and didn't have to ask. She had given herself to him. Slowly he got all the way inside her. Loren was hurting but it was a good hurt. She locked Harm in by locking her ankles behind his back. It wasn't a love scene from a movie but Loren had her man and her man had her. When they finished Loren used the bathroom and crawled into bed with Harm. She wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Harm woke to the sun coming thru the window. He was still holding Loren just like they had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Harm was feeling the need for breakfast and decided to kiss Loren.

Loren woke as Harm pressed his lips to her cheek. She smiled and said "I could wake up to that for the rest of my life."

"You see us together for life? Care to share our plans?"

"Not yet. You know when I want you to know. If I have to use your mother's advice I will. I have a very good cast iron frying pan to whack you with."

"My mother told you to hit me with a frying pan? I am gonna have to talk to her about her advice."

"I think she meant it metaphorically. But since you decided to take us to the next level all by yourself last night it won't be needed for a little bit."

"Well I was trying to please my lady. Now is my lady hungry?"

"Of course. I want pancakes though."

Harm couldn't fight her. She was pouting when he tried to resist and he caved faster than toothpick holding a boulder. Harm took her to Bob Evan's. She got the pancakes home fries and bacon. Harm just got the pancakes.

"So Ms. Singer, since you said I took us to the next level. What does that mean? Are we telling people?"

"Well it means your little black book gets burned, any remaining items of ex-girlfriends must be tossed. I will allow you to keep stuff from Diane, because I know she was a close friend too. She your mother told me about her. Not that she looked like a certain other person. If you want to tell people than I am more than fine with that. I think we should just shock them at the Surface Warfare Ball. I want to see their faces when we arrive together. Oh and your dance card and mine are full. I may seem possessive of you but only until the other ladies realize they lost out."

"Ok I will be than happy to take you to the ball. I have no black book. I only kept the picture of Diane, I tossed the other stuff after my heart was crushed. Diane was part of a group of my friends from the Academy. You met Keeter, he was our wild one, Diane was the brains, Strugis was our conscious, and I was the saver bailing everyone out of trouble. Maybe I knew back then I would be a lawyer."

"Interesting. You will have to introduce me to Strugis. I don't think Keeter is very fond of me right now. He should just be happy I didn't kick him in a certain spot first. I am no weenie and don't you forget it." Loren stated pointing a knife at Harm.

She realized what she had done and put the knife down and apologized to Harm she only meant to point at him not point a knife at him. He forgave her, after all it was a butter knife. They were out of uniform so Harm kissed her.

Loren knew she had to do what Harm wanted to this weekend per their bet. Loren wanted to know what he planned for her but she couldn't just ask. Would he still hold her to it? If she kept thinking about it would drive her mad. Harm could see her wheels turning. He decided to add some intrigue to the rest of the week. "Loren, since you collected last night don't forget I am collecting this weekend. Unless we get shipped out of town. So pack a bag and bring it to work Friday. I am taking you someplace very special to me."

"Where Harm? I need to know what to pack."

"You will need jeans and comfortable clothes nothing fancy. I promise you will enjoy where we go."

"Ok my flyboy, I trust you! As Skates would say 'to hell and back', so kiss me and make feel better."

"I am going to regret you and Skates becoming friends I can already tell."

"Nope, we will behave mostly. Besides one thing I can say for sure is we will always have your back just like you'll have ours."

"Ok but if you are going to be friends with her than sometime in the next two weeks you will have to tell her. So she can come to the Surface Warfare Ball and take a picture of our friends' faces."

"I have been a bad influence on you already Harm. But I am betting you better call someone else and soon or she'll never forgive you. But that can wait, take me to the mall. I need a new dress for a ball and you sir get to help."

Harm was already dreading he mall. He always got hit on there. Why him?


	13. Chapter 13

Harm drove them over the mall. Loren was excited, she had not gotten any of her other boyfriends to go shopping with her. They always found an excuse but not Harm. Once they found a parking spot, they headed into the mall. Loren took Harm's hand and they headed in. She found the dress shop she wanted to go into. She was looking at red dresses with Harm standing right by her. She didn't see one that she liked at all. Harm said "Loren what size are you? I would rather help than just stand around."

Loren stared at him for a minute trying to read his face. Finally she said "I am a size 4." Loren turned and headed towards the purple dresses. Harm wandered towards the blue dresses remembering that blue sun dress. Harm found an ice blue size 4 dress and started back towards Loren. Some lady had decide to come flirt with Harm. Normally he had a hard time getting away. This time however he simply said "Excuse me I need to get back to my girlfriend." The lady followed Harm not really taking no for answer. Loren was not happy about this. She walked towards Harm and when they reached each other, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss he felt like would have been one that was if they hadn't seen each other in six months not six minutes. They lady still didn't take the hint that Harm was taken. She tapped Harm on the shoulder. Loren slipped past Harm and decided to end this. "Ma'am, I heard my boyfriend tell you he was coming back to me. Now please leave us alone." Realizing from Loren's eyes that she better scram the women beat a hasty retreat.

Loren turned her attention back to Harm. "Need me to defend you from any other women?"

"I didn't need you to defend me from her but you ended that much faster than I could."

"I think I am going to have to mark you as mine so women will just stay away. Now what did you go find?"

Harm showed her the dress and Loren's eyes lit up. Harm said "I remember that sun dress you wore. How about try this on?"

Loren took the dress and headed to the dressing room. She was back out in under five minutes, Harm had moved to a chair by the dressing room. The dress looked better on her than he ever could have imagined. Loren simply kissed him and went back to change. She knew he loved it since he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Harm was relieved when Loren said they could leave the mall. She wanted to go by her apartment and drop off the dress and get her car. She needed to get a couple chores done but promised to come over later.

Harm reluctantly agreed but she had to call him when she got close. He did not want her to pull up to his building unless he was there to greet her.

Harm arrived back at his apartment and it felt empty. He had not realized how quickly he got used to being around Loren all the time. They had pretty much been together for a week. Now by himself, the quietness of his place was too much. He turned on his radio and got his laundry together. Might as well get his chores done too. About the time he got his laundry going, there was a knock at the door. He wondered who it was since Loren said she would be a couple hours. He opened it to find Mac. Harm thought great just what I need now. "Hey Mac, what's up?"

"Well just wondered how it was working with the Wicked Witch of Washington?"

"For starters, do not use that name for Lieutenant Singer. She is a very nice person once you get to know her. Secondly it was great working with her. She actually enjoyed flying and wanted to learn about it. Unlike you who thinks every pilot is guilty before we see any evidence."

"What the hell Harm?"

"What Mac? The truth hurting. I am tired of whatever game you are playing with me. You picked Brumby, so I am not chasing or interested anymore. I am not your lapdog that will come when you snap your fingers."

"Harm what has that bitch been telling you?"

"Singer didn't say one word about you. I realized this on my own. You love having guys chase you and fight for you. Hell it helps your ego. I think it was part of the reason you always put down any girl I dated. Well you can mark me off the list. We can be friends and coworkers but nothing more."

"Harm! I wanted you in Sydney first. You turned me down."

"I said not yet. So you turn around and jump into bed with Brumby. You made your choice so deal with it."

"Harm why are you being so mean?"

"I am not being mean Mac. I am stating facts. I accepted your choice. I may not agree with it but you made it. If you couldn't wait not even eight hours from when I said not yet then, what should I think?"

"Somehow that bitch turned you against me. I will teach her a lesson. "

Suddenly a voice from behind them said "No Colonel Mackenzie you won't."

They turned to see Tom Boon wearing an Admiral's star. And he continued "You really want to blame someone for Harm's change in attitude. Then blame his mother and me, you have treated him like crap from the moment I met you. I don't know if his mother has ever met you but I never mentioned you to her."

Mac was getting angry. She couldn't attack an Admiral and couldn't hit Harm with him there. She would get her revenge, but how? She stormed out of the apartment.

Harm looked at Tom Boone and said "You have good timing sir!"

"Yeah sometimes I do. Got anything to drink?"

"Water, Beer and Coffee."

"Coffee is good. You finally cut her lose huh? You gave her a full broadside son."

Tires squealing from someone over accelerating put Harm's answer on hold for a second or two. "Yeah, I had to make sure she knew I was done. I didn't tell her I moved on to another better woman though. She'll find out at the Surface Warfare Ball."

"I bet that was a certain Lieutenant's idea."

"Yeah but I agree with it. You, Chegwidden, and Skates are the only Navy personal to know. I need to get Skates to bring a camera. Got to see the faces of my coworkers when we arrive."

"Damn son, I am proud of you. You really did it, didn't you?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes sir, I did. We went to see Chegwidden last night. He gave us his blessing so neither of us have to transfer. But enough about me, you made Admiral?"

"Yeah SecNav thought I was worthy or it. I will be the Commander Naval Air soon. Admiral Wall is moving on to be Seventh Fleet Commander. Some reshuffling is going on with retirements. Good thing is I will be around DC for the foreseeable future."

"I will be happy to have you around Sir."

"Harm I know you own the whole floor of this building and I think Frank owns the rest. Care to rent an apartment to old seadog?"

"Sir you could get a much nicer place than here."

"Yeah but I would like my neighbor."

"Alright, I will call Frank. I will see about getting you the big apartment on the third floor. I have plans for this floor. It will be one big apartment if I can get Terminator to agree to certain things."

"You want the whole floor to be your apartment. That's a big apartment. If you are going to have a family go somewhere nicer."

"I will when we get there. I want to have guest rooms and an office. Besides then I can have better kitchen and living room."

"Alright let's go see this apartment and bring your phone. I am assuming you are expecting a call with how you are looking at the clock."

Harm didn't answer him. He opened the drawer and pulled out the keys. They walked down to the third floor. Tom liked the apartment but wanted to make it bigger too. He liked the idea if the whole floor that Harm had. But he was going to go with half the floor. And make the other half another apartment. He had Lieutenant Commander joining his staff that would need a place. They returned upstairs and called Frank.

"Burnett Residence."

"Hi mom, is Frank around. I have someone interested in the third floor for himself and someone else."

"I'll get Frank."

"Hi Harm, your mom says you might have two tenants."

"Yeah Frank, he would like to make them into half the floor units. Think we could do that?"

"I don't know Harm. That's a lot of work."

"Well you know him, he's an Admiral. He is standing here with me. How about I let you two talk it out?"

Tom Boone took the phone knowing Harm was having a little fun with Frank. "Hi Frank!"

"Tom? When the hell did you make Admiral?"

"Just today. I know it will be a lot of trouble to renovate but I think it would be nice to have a good neighbor. What do you say?"

"Alright you twisted my arm. I will get someone over there Friday to help with the designs. Let me have Harm back please."

"Hi Frank."

"That was sneaky Harm. I give you credit for that. I am guessing you want to make some changes to your floor too."

"Yeah I want to go ahead and make the floor mine. I mean I own the whole thing. Why not have a bigger place. Then you guys could stay with me when you come for a visit. "

"Alright, think you can be home around lunch time Friday? I will try to get someone there then. Might as well use the same guy."

"I will ask for a long lunch tomorrow. "

"Goodbye Harm."

"Bye Frank." Turning to Admiral Boone "sounds like you got the place sir."

"It pays to know the right people."

Harm's phone rang. It was Loren on her way over. Harm was excited, he couldn't understand this feeling that when hearing her voice he just got happier. Tom Boone saw his Godson smile when he heard the voice on the other end of the call. He did the math.

Tom was going to try and leave but Harm insisted he have dinner then he could go. Harm went to meet Loren and told her he had an Admiral in his apartment. When Loren walked, she saw the back of a man. Tom spun around and said "Hi Terminator!"

Loren punched Harm in the arm hard. Harm grabbed his arm and said "Ouch!"

Admiral Boone replied "Well you better learn not to do that to her Harm."

Loren was smiling and went over and gave Tom a hug and said "Congrats Sir!"

"Thank you Lieutenant. Now let's make Harm buy us dinner."

Harm didn't argue and ordered Chinese for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

Harm and Loren kept their word to the Admiral and kept their relationship out of the office. They were friendly in the office but that was nothing new for Harm. He is friendly with everyone. Loren wasn't standoffish anymore. When asked why she had changed, Harm said "Maybe someone just need to be friends with her. "

No one was calling her the evil names anymore, well except Mac but only to Harriet. Mac wanted to get even with the little blonde bitch. She had lost Harm somehow and was on a mission to get him back.

Hell to most people in the office, it was as if the Colonel and Singer had switched personalities. Harm was still being friendly towards Mac but not in the same way. Bud and Harriet noticed the shift between their two friends right away. Harriet had of course taken Mac's side. Bud was on Harm's after all the Colonel was the one who had put Brumby's ring on. Bud paid for his mistake by sleeping on the couch but he wasn't going to abandon his friend again.

The Admiral poked his head out of his office to speak with Tinner. Tinner had all the scuttlebutt. AJ wanted to know what the office pools were. There was on when the Colonel would blow a gasket at Harm, one for when Harm would make the Colonel his wife (started by Harriet likely AJ thought), l one was when Mac would go after Singer.

AJ thought to himself Singer maybe smaller but she is a fighter for certain. Besides AJ had insight no one had. Mac may get a couple hits in before Harm threw her ass to side to protect Singer. The last scuttlebutt was who the new lady in Harm's life was. Some said it was his old RIO and some said it was an Air Force pilot. No one had it right though.

Friday arrived and at lunch Harm slipped home and met with Frank's guy. The plans were already done by Harm. They just need to be drawn for the city and approved. Harm grabbed his packed bag for the weekend. He had asked that he and Singer be off duty this weekend. The Admiral agreed. He got back to work and checked with Bud about a plea deal. Bud's client wanted one week's pay loss instead of two but the 30 days confinement was fine. With that case closed, Harm started cleaning his office. He hated paperwork but knew he had to get it done or the Admiral would not be happy.

About 1630, Loren poked her head in Harm's office and said "Sir, do you need some help filing? I got mine done earlier while you were at lunch."

Harm knew she was trying to be helpful so they could head out faster. He asked her to run a couple law books back to the library since he had to go to the Admiral. She of course accepted. Harm's meeting with the Admiral was nothing just giving him the plea bargain to be signed off on. And permission to secure early. That accomplished he headed for his car and off to Loren's apartment. No one noticed Loren missing but Mac noticed Harm leaving early. She asked to secure early but was denied. She was fuming mad about it.

Harm went straight to Loren's and she had changed already into a pair of tight jeans and a nice sweater. She had her leather jacket with her. Harm put her bag in the back and off they went to the Leesburg Airport.

Harm had been looking forward to seeing old man Willie. Willie was an old Navy Mechanic, he was the best mechanic as far as Harm was concerned. Harm was to be disappointed. Pop's logo was no longer on the Hangar. Instead it was some other massive corporation. Harm would have to find a new airport and fast. They loaded up their luggage. Loren was concerned about the age of airplane but Harm promised her he would never fly if it was not airworthy. Loren relaxed and climbed in.

The flight was uneventful. Until Loren notice them descending with no runway in sight. She was worried but trusted Harm. He would hurt her or risk his airplane. They landed in a field and pulled towards some trees at the end of the field. After he killed the engine, she heard some yell "Harmon, I am so happy you are here. I figured you would land in my field like always."

"Yeah Grams! Give me a minute and we'll be over. Harm helped Loren out of the plane. Loren had a million questions going through her head.

Harm helped her off the wing and then held her hand as they walked over to the woman he called Grams. "Hi Grams!" He said hugging the woman. "This lovely lady is my girlfriend Loren Singer. Loren this is my Grams, Sarah Rabb."

Mrs. Rabb broke in "Loren, I can see by the look on your face, he didn't tell you he was bringing you here. Don't worry, we shall make him pay for that."

Loren smiled and thought I already like her. She said "Maybe we'll just give a warning shot this time. Besides I did agree to go where ever he wanted this weekend."

"Well then Harmon, you got yourself a keeper here. Now let's go inside and get something to eat. And yes Harmon you will eat my fried chicken. Don't argue with me."

"That's why I at least eat seafood and poultry."

Grams was a delight and made Loren feel truly welcome. Grams shared her favorite Harm stories. Harm was dreading this but He decided to come up. Grams told Loren about Harm being superman and trying to push her old Jeep. Harm slipped wacked his face into the grill. He broke his noise and came crying to Grams.

About 2200 or 10pm as Grams would call it. She said goodnight and headed to bed. Harm took Loren's hand and lead her out to the field they landed in. Harm put a blanket down and began showing her the stars. Loren ended his babblings by kissing him. She pulled him down to her. Loren was trying to be good since she was at his Grams' house. Harm decided he was in the mood. Loren's will to fight Harm crumbled as he kissed her again. Harm slowly took her clothes off as she did his. They made love under the stars in the field.

When they finished Harm lead her into the house. He pulled her into his bedroom. She tried to protest but he wasn't letting her go. He reminded her of their bet. She caved knowing he had done his part. She wanted Grams to like her but Harm was not helping.

The next morning Loren woke to Harm holding her. She felt completely at peace being in his arms. She then realized they were at his Grams' farm. Harm told her not to worry. Loren was still worried. They arrived downstairs to Grams making biscuits and warming the left over chicken from last night. "Good Morning sleepy heads. Harmon, I need you to take my Jeep into town and get some boards for my porch. Don't worry about Loren. We are going to have some girl time."

"Ok Grams."

Now Loren was worried and all sorts of alarm bells were going off in her head. She kept her poker face. After breakfast Harm went upstairs for his wallet. Grams said "Loren don't worry. I just want to get to know you. Harmon is very protective of you, so I have to get rid of him to speak with you."

Grams took her seat in her rocker while Loren said bye to Harm. Loren came over and took a seat next to her. Loren was still worried. Grams smiled at her and said "Loren I can tell you love my grandson. That is all that really matters to me. I just want to know more about you and how you two met."

"Well Mrs. Rabb…"

"Loren dear, call me Grams please."

"Ok Grams, I grew up as a Navy brat. My dad was a Navy Lawyer like Harm and I are. When I was senior in high school, my parents were killed by a drunk driver. I went to the Naval Academy as planned but used my mother's maiden name. Have ever since. As it turns out Harm is a lawyer because my dad, helped him fight to stay in the Navy. "

"Wow Loren that is some story. I am sorry you lost your parents. Harmon has been searching for what happened to my son so the last three decades."

Loren wanted to tell her what Harm had found out but she decided to let Harm share that news. Grams continued to say "I know you met at work. His mother told me about your investigation out there. My daughter in-law was impressed by you. Let me tell you that is not easy young lady. I can already tell you and Harmon share a connection. I know that Trish told you to whack him with a frying pan. My suggestion is just tell him what you want. Men are good at doing what women want. They are horrible at guessing."

Loren died with laughter. Harm returned from the store at that exact moment. Seeing Loren laughing with his Grams warmed his heart. Loren saw Harm and ran over to him. She was feeling like a teenage girl but she loved him. She kissed him and then told him to give his Grams some peace. Harm knew what she meant.

Harm told Grams about his trips to Russia and findings about his Dad. She was happy to know her son managed to find some happiness even though he was stuck. She wanted to meet Sergei once he got to America. Harm promised to bring him up to meet his grams too. Loren watched Harm work on the porch and how he took pride in his work. She was more impressed with him. She had lost herself to Harm. She was his now but she knew he was hers. That smile he got by her smiling at her was all the proof she needed. Her weekend away with Harm was perfect. She was even more in love with Harm than before.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. I updated chapter 15 to fix a few issues. Hope everyone enjoys the next part.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The renovations had started at Harm's the next week. It would be a month before everything would be finished. The Surface Warfare Ball was the next Saturday and Harm was ready to let everyone know he met his match. Skates had been asked to bring a camera and hang around Tom Boone by the JAGs at their table.

Admiral Boone came strolling into JAG HQ. He needed to speak to Harm. Harm led him to the conference room. Admiral Boone said "Harm, I have been told I need to have JAG on my staff. Unfortunately you are too senior. I thought of Loren but I don't want to take her from you unless you say it's ok. She won't have to travel much if at all."

"Sir, I will not stand in the way. I think she will be honored you thought of her. "

There was a knock, Harm couldn't see who it was the door was blocking his view. Finally Tom said "Ah Lieutenant Commander, please come in. Meet our soon to be upstairs neighbor."

Skates came into the room and saw Harm. "Hey Hammer. So we are going to be neighbors. Why are you going to have a bigger place than an Admiral?"

"Because I own the whole floor. He could have had the whole third floor. You'll be all moved in soon. It won't be much longer until the third floor is done. Less walls to knock down and rebuild."

Admiral Boone cleared his throat. "I guess I need to go see Chegwidden. Then maybe I can see about getting my top choice for a JAG."

Skates went to Harm's office with him to wait for Admiral Boone. Mac saw it as confirmation that Harm was dating his former RIO. She stormed over there.

"Well I see your new bimbo has showed up." Mac spewed out

Skates was confused and looked at Harm. Harm said "No Colonel, Lieutenant Commander Hawkes is here with Admiral Boone. She is on his staff. He asked if I would mind having her wait with me while he went to talk to Admiral Chegwidden. So if you are done insulting officers in the Navy then please leave."

Mac stormed away and slammed her door hard. Thankfully building services had put a thicker glass in her door so it would keep breaking. Skates said "What the hell Hammer?"

"Well Mac seems to think I dumped her for you. Even though I was never dating her. I don't care what she thinks anymore and thanks for staying quiet."

"No problem."

Loren wandered over to speak with Harm about a case. She said "I have deal for you on the ET Williams case. 30 days confinement and loss of pay for one week." She dropped a note on his desk.

Harm said "I will take it to my client." Then he read the note: Cheating on me with Skates already? Should I be hurt? Or are you making plans for the three of us?

Harm couldn't help but laugh. He showed the note to Skates, who looked at Loren and then both looked seductively at Harm. He was in trouble and he knew it. Why did those two have to become such good friends? Harm decided to share news with Loren and throw her off. "Skates is going to be my other new neighbor. She is on Admiral Boone's staff now."

"Congrats Lieutenant Commander!" Loren would have hugged her but for being in uniform. She extended her hand instead and they shook.

Admirals Boone and Chegwidden came by Harm's office. "Lieutenant Singer, Admiral Boone would like to speak with you in the conference room."

"Yes Sir!" Loren said

Loren left with Admiral Boone, Chegwidden said "Commander, can I see you in my office for a minute?"

"Right away sir."

They went into the Admiral's office and Chegwidden said "You couldn't give me a heads up that Boone wants Singer?"

"Sir he only mentioned it to me about ten minutes ago."

"I see so who do I partner you with now?"

"Sir I am certain you'll find someone for me. If you let Singer go."

"I may not want to but the CNO is letting Boone pick his staff so if Singer wants to then she goes."

"Sorry sir!"

"No you are not. It works out better for you. You two won't be in the same command anymore."

"Sir, I did not ask Admiral Boone to do this. Lieutenant Singer made an impression on him. She kept an open mind and showed enthusiasm towards learning something new."

"Well now I get to go find a new lawyer to serve here. Dismissed!"

Harm said Aye Aye and beat a retreat from the office. Harm returned to his office and chatted with Skates. Admiral Chegwidden was in his office. Soon Harm saw Admiral Boone heading that way with Loren. He knew she took the job and who could blame her.

Moments later, Chegwidden walked into the bullpen and said "Can I have everyone's attention!" He paused for a second, "I have an announcement. Lieutenant Loren Singer will be leaving us after this Friday. She has been given a great opportunity to join Admiral Boone's staff. Lieutenant you shall be missed. Wet down is Friday at 1900 at McMurphy's, please come if you can."

Everyone was congratulating Loren. Harm got in line and when he reached her. He said "Lieutenant we only got to work one investigation together but it was a good one. You will be missed."

Loren knew he was trying not to let anyone on to their relationship. She was torn between the wet down and the ball now. Stick to the pan she decided.

The week was a blur for Harm and Loren. They barely had any time to spend together. Loren was learning her new job on top of wrapping up her old one. Harm was missing spending time with Loren. After Friday things should get easier and then Saturday will make everyone surprised.

Friday arrived and Loren was packing her office. She hadn't brought all that much in since no one had liked her that much. She had her degrees and picture of her parents. She was nervous about leaving JAG but excited about serving under Admiral Boone.

Loren left with to everyone wishing her well. She was amazed at how everyone was now happy for her when just a two weeks ago they hated her. Guess having Harm on your side really sways people.

Her wet down was amazing. Her coworkers were sharing stories of her and how she bested all the senior staff in court except Harm. She was sad to leave her new friends. Finally it was ok for her to leave. She bid farewell and promised to stay in touch. Harm had left earlier so as not to arouse interest. She headed straight for his hotel room since he couldn't stay at his place with all the construction at the moment.

Harm greeted her at the door with "God I missed you!" Then he began kissing her. Loren couldn't even reply he just kept kissing her. Finally she got to speak.

Loren said "Well if this is what it's like for not getting to see in a week, then I should go away more."

"No you shouldn't! I have missed you. More than I thought possible."

"I know what you mean. I have had trouble sleeping this week without you holding me."

Their lust for each other got the better of them and soon clothes and shoes were scattered about. The fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the long delay. Been a busy time for me. Hope you enjoy the next installment. Please keep the reviews coming**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saturday the Surface Warfare Ball was that night. Harm and Loren slept in. There was nothing pressing on their schedule. Around 0900 Harm began moving, he was trapped by Loren. Loren was brought out of her restful sleep by Harm kissing her. Loren couldn't complain about how Harm woke her just that he did. Once she rolled off his arm, he bolted to the bathroom.

Loren was hungry since Harm had woken her up. As Harm walked out of the bathroom, Loren said "Breakfast now! Mr. Sleep interrupter."

"I'd apologize but you are too cute right now." A pillow came flying at his head. Somehow he managed to duck out of the way. "Ok, I'm sorry. Here is the menu. Order whatever you want from room service."

"I'll consider your apology." After she'd ordered her breakfast Harm pointed to the veggie omelet and she ordered that for him.

Their breakfast laying in shambles, Loren said "You'd better be a good boy today. I am off to get my hair done. I'll be ready at 1830 my flyboy."

Harm wasn't given the chance to speak. Loren threw on clothes kissed him and left. He sat there wondering how his life had changed for the better. His cell ringing brought his thinking to an end. "Rabb."

"Where are you? I went by your place and there are walls knocked done all over the place."

"Mac?"

"Yeah. Other than me who'd be calling you?"

"I don't know. I have other friends. I am getting my place redone. I want to be able to have my mom and Grams to be able to stay with me when they visit. What's up?"

"Want to be my escort tonight?"

"No, I don't go out with women who are involved with other men."

"Harm!"

"No Mac!"

"Fine ASS!" The call ended with that. Harm wasn't happy with Mac and her actions. Tonight should be interesting. He took a nap and then started to get his dress mess ready. His boredom was growing sitting around waiting. Finally it was time to go get Loren.

If he'd thought Loren was beautiful before then she was drop dead gorgeous now! Harm kissed her and almost said forget the ball but she'd kill him for that. He guided her to the car he rented for the night. No driving tonight for them. Calling Skates to make sure the gang was there. Her affirmative was all he needed.

Guiding Loren they headed towards the JAG table. Bud was the first to see them coming. He'd kept a straight face and nudged his wife. Harriet's face was priceless as she realized what she'd seen. Meanwhile Skates was snapping away and thankfully no flash needed. Holding hands as they reached the table. Mac saw it at that second. Her face was priceless. Shock first then anger, her thoughts were that little bitch. She'll learn not to mess with my Harm.

Harm said "I'll take it from your faces you are shocked. Yes we're dating."

Bud spoke first "You two make a good couple." That got his wife and Mac glaring at him. Harriet wanted Harm and Mac together. This ruined her plans.

The Admiral said "I agree with Roberts and I'll add that you kept it out of the office. Good Job!"

Mac said "YOU'RE DATING?"

Almost the whole ball stopped with that. Thankfully the band kept playing, which distracted the other guest. Admiral Chegwidden was waiting for the next outburst.

Mac regained her composure slightly and said "When? How? Why?"

Loren replied "We started after our investigation at North Island. The how, well Harm asked me out and how could I say no. The why, well we share common interest and get along."

"But…but, Harm and Singer together?"

Harm whispered to Loren "Wait for it, she's about to blow again."

"DATING? HARM AND LIEUTENANT WITCH?"

Admiral Boone had had enough, Colonel Mackenzie if you insult an officer under my command I will have you charged and read your rights."

"I concur with Admiral Boone" Chegwidden added "and you will apologize now!"

Mac sat stunned for a minute. She regained her composure and said "Lieutenant Singer I am sorry."

"Thank you Colonel, let's put this behind us and move forward." Loren replied

Mac's mood couldn't have been worse. She headed towards the bar, she needed a drink and a strong one.


	18. Chapter 18

Mac was sitting at the bar and bought herself a drink. Harm got Harriet to approach her, Mac did not need to start drinking again. Harriet came back in tears and told Harm that "the Colonel had told her to go ask the bitch and asshole why they care?"

Harm was beyond pissed now. He went to Admiral Chegwidden, he told him Mac was about to start drinking. He left out the other part. He maybe pissed off at her but no need to tube her career.

Admiral Chegwidden approached Mac. "Colonel, a word please!"

Mac couldn't say no so she turned to face her CO. AJ continued "Colonel, I know you find this hard to hear but you picked Brumby over Harm. Did you expect him to sit and beg for table scraps forever? No I didn't think so. Now put that drink down and pull your ass together."

Mac listened to her CO, she didn't want her career to end but she was hoping Harm would come save her like always. About that time, Mic Brumby arrived and announced he had come to be with the woman he loved. Mac had hoped Mic's ring would make Harm chase her harder. It didn't he ran away and fell in love with that BITCH!

Mac wanted a drink even more now. While she'd like Mic chasing her and the night with him she had hoped that would be the end of it. She couldn't dump him now that he moved half way around the world to be with her. AAARRRGGHHH! She was stuck between a rock and hard place. Damn that little blonde bitch for making Harm realize there were others out there.

Mac kissed Mic and wrapped herself around Mic. She was hoping to get a reaction out of Harm but he was too busy making eyes at the ICE QUEEN. GOD, why did the admiral have to send Harm out with Lieutenant Singer? If they hadn't partnered for that investigation than Harm would still be my plaything. Damn them all. I know I will make my wedding during his qualifications and make him promise to be there. He will have to pick between flying and me. He won't let me marry Mic no matter what.

Harm was paying no attention to Mac. He led Loren out onto the dance floor. They were in their own little world. Loren was smiling more than she could ever remember. The song ended and they returned to their table. Harm went to get them drinks. Mic tried to get Loren to dance with him. Loren said "Sorry Mr. Brumby but I don't dance with men who are involved with other women. Besides I am only dancing with Harm tonight. He is my date."

"My Sarah is right you are a bitch!" Mic announced and raised his hand to smack Loren. Harm grabbed his wrist and bent it backwards.

Harm said "Mac, I think Mic needs you to take him home. He seems to have lost himself."

Chegwidden agreed and added "Considered it an order!"

Mac left with Mic and Harm relaxed a little. Harriet was still upset with Mac. She tried to make up with Loren. Harriet and Loren started getting along. Harm was happy because he could still spend time with his god son. Harriet soon realized how much Loren completed Harm. They weren't competing against each other but working with each other.

Harm guided Loren back to the dance floor. Harriet leaned over to Bud and said "Bud, I am sorry I made you try to help me get Mac and Harm together. Loren is much better match for him. "

"I am glad you are done with that. Let's stay out of friends lives."

"Ok Bud. Be good and I may let you fire some proton torpedoes at me tonight."

Laughing at his wife's silliness Bud kissed and led her out onto the dance floor.

Harm and Loren left the Surface Warfare Ball at 2200 hours and Harm was going to take Loren home and let her rest. Loren had other plans for Harm. The car arrived at Loren's building and Harm got out. Loren spoke with the driver. Harm waited for Loren to get out of the car. Loren said "Flyboy you're staying here tonight. Get used to the idea!" The car drove away and Harm stood there and was shocked. Loren feeling extra empowered said "Come here Boy!"

Harm was not amused by Loren. He stood there and glared at Loren. She knew she crossed a line but she could see he wasn't too upset. Harm used one finger for Loren to come to him. She walked over to him. He said "I forgive you for that bad judgement call. Now kiss me!" Loren kissed Harm and then picked her up and carried her to her apartment.

Loren's reaction was not to stop Harm. If it had earlier that month it would have been much different. Loren had mellowed with Harm's influence and she liked how he took charge sometimes. Others it annoyed her but she never stopped him. She took him by surprise and started unbuttoning his shirt while he was unlocking the apartment. She pulled him into her bedroom and made quick work of his clothes. Soon she was having her way with him.

After they finished round four five that night, he lost count. Loren was getting ready for bed when she told Harm he was moving in until his place was done and it wasn't a question for him. Harm could see the determination in her eyes. This was her way of saying she was ready for the next step. But was he? Harm's mind was racing. What was the next step? Marriage? Living together? They were openly dating now so it couldn't be that. Loren fell asleep leaving harm and his racing mind sitting there.


	19. Chapter 19

Harm fell asleep with his mind racing. Just because he fell asleep didn't mean his mind did. His dreams were interesting that night.

Harm woke up or so he thought he did. He was dreaming. He was standing at the front of a church holding Loren's hands reciting vows. Harm was happier than he ever had been. Loren's smile made him smile. Harm's happiness was shattered in an instant. A gun shot rang out and Loren was hit. Mac was smiling and said "take that bitch. He's mine and always will be!"

Harm snapped and punched Mac in the face. He beat her until she dropped the gun. Loren stopped him. She knew Mac would try to hurt her. Her dress had Kevlar sewed into it. Loren was fine. Mac was hauled away. Harm wished he had killed Mac for attempting to take his love from him.

Harm woke for real in the morning. He knew Loren was the one for him. He wasn't going to propose just yet but at some point in the future he would. Wow had his life changed in such a short period of time. Loren didn't know Harm had made a decision.

Loren said "Harm, are you checking out of the hotel today?"

"I was thinking about it. A certain beautiful blonde told me I was staying with her. I am wondering why though?"

"Maybe she doesn't want you to spend all your money on a hotel and spend some on her instead. She does like it when you do nice things for her."

"I see so this is her being selfish again. I think I will have to teach her a lesson about that again. I was hoping she just liked having me around."

"Well I know she likes that. She just wants you to be able to afford that renovation you are doing. Besides you sleep better with her and she sleeps better with you holding her."

"I will let the selfishness slide this time."

Loren smiled and striped for her shower. Harm sat amazed at her body. She was beautiful and had an amazingly firm body. She still had her swimmers body. Harm made another decision while she was in the shower. He needed to go see his dad. He wanted to introduce Loren to him. He knew it as stupid but he went every Christmas Eve and any time something major happened. His current thinking was a super major event.

While Harm showered Loren made breakfast. Loren made strawberries and grits for breakfast. She had grown to love grits since moving to the south. Harm saw the trouble Loren had gone to for breakfast. When they finished breakfast, Harm said "Loren, I was thinking of going to the wall today to say hi to my dad. Would you like to join me?"

Loren didn't know what to say. He was inviting her to one of his most intimate events he had. She replied "I'd love to Harm. I need to meet him. Will he like me?"

"Sweetie, he'll love you. You make his son happy that's all that matters."

Half an hour later they parked close to the memorial. Loren was excited he brought her along. As far as she knew no one had been invited to join him. He had always gone alone. As they closed on the section of the wall he knew all too well.

Harm paused and turned to Loren, "baby, could have a minute alone and then I'll introduce you?"

"Of course Harm. I'll be right here on the bench."

He kissed her and moved to talk to his dad. Harm spent about ten minutes mumbling to his dad about what was going on in his life. How everything was changing for the better. Loren was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He turned to Loren and called her to him. He took her hand and put it on his dad's name and said "Dad this is Loren. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Loren was a little shocked at what Harm had just said. She said "Hi Mr. Rabb, your son is very special to me. He is my rock and while he thinks I am the best thing to happen to him he is wrong it's the other way around. Harm, give me a minute with your dad. I need to tell him something and you aren't allowed to hear it."

Harm stepped back to let Loren talk to her dad. He thought about how all the girls he dated thought it was strange for him to do this. Loren never judged him. She understood about losing your father before it was time. Jordan had told him he needed to let go of his father and grow up. You can't keep thinking he is there, it's unhealthily or something like that. Mac lumped it in with his peter pan disorder as she called it. Some others just left him if they found out he went to talk to his dad.

Loren still talking to Harm's dad said "Mr. Rabb I know I haven't been dating him long but I know in my heart that he is the one for me."


	20. Chapter 20

Harm's apartment was finally finished. It had taken longer than expected but the extra two weeks had been worth it. Harm had the whole floor now and a great kitchen. Having lived with Loren for a month they had grown closer. Harm knew it had only been a few months since they started dating but he was ready to ask Loren. He knew they were meant for each other. Harm called his Grams. "Hello"

"Hey Grams, how are you?"

"Harmon, I am good. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I was hoping you could come for a visit. I just finished renovating my apartment."

"Of course I will come. Is there anything you want me to bring?"

"Yes Ma'am! I was hoping you could bring the family ring. I know mom gave it back to you after she married Frank."

"Only if I approve of who you are asking will you get it."

"I thought you liked Loren?"

"Well I do but you didn't say who it was. You two haven't been together long."

"I know it's been a short time but I know she is the one. Who did you think it was?"

"That Mac woman. She is no good for my only grandson."

"No Grams, she is marrying someone else. So since its Loren you will bring it?"

"Of course Harmon. I want to hear all about how you propose after the fact. I expect you to be extra romantic."

"I will be. I can't wait for you to get here. I will be having a little house warming party. You, mom and Frank will all be here. It will be nice having you guys being able to stay with me. Come down Friday and I will meet you here and get you settled at lunch. Frank and mom are flying in Thursday night."

"Ok Harmon see you on Friday."

Harm hung up and was thing about this next week. His thoughts were broken by a beating on his door. He knew it wasn't Loren. She had a key so the only one that beat on the door like that was Mac. Crap he thought. I really don't want to deal with her but the way she is beating she knows I am here.

He opened the door and said "Hi Mac."

"Hi Mac is all you can say. You ignore me all the time, I thought we were friends." She was trying to look sexy but Harm wasn't interested.

"Mac I just got home. I need to finish unpacking and get organized. What can I do for you?"

"I thought we had something special and now that blonde bitch isn't around we can get back to us."

"Mac there is no us! I am with Loren, I love her! If you can't accept that then we can't be friends. You are engaged. I will be a friend but nothing more."

"Asshole! I want you and you're throwing me out. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I have a girlfriend that I love. You treated me like crap Mac. Like I was a fucking Yo-Yo. I got sick of it and then you got together with Brumby. GOODBYE!"

He closed and locked the door. He started putting his place back together while there was banging on the door. It stopped after five minutes. Harm called Loren and told her about Mac. He asked her to come by in an hour.

Forty-five minutes later Harm checked to make sure Mac was gone and thankfully she was. He wasn't certain what to do about Mac but as he was done with her games. He was going to ask Loren to marry him next Saturday. He was certain she would say yes.

Loren arrived and saw the Spartan style apartment and said "Harm this won't do. We are going shopping so bring your checkbook. This place needs a woman's touch and I am that woman."

Harm didn't argue. What good would it do him anyway? Loren took Harm to Target to get some nice curtains that weren't too girly but would block out the light nicely. She made him get a big wall clock. Also a nice area rug that complimented the curtains. After Target Loren took Harm to an art shop and made him get some nice paintings that showed old wooden naval ships. Harm never argued with her which she found odd but maybe he liked what she picked.

They returned to his apartment and she started putting things where she wanted them. Harm watched her with some amazement. She was completely comfortable in his place and was making it a home for him and hopefully her sooner than later. Loren turned to see Harm staring at her and said "What?"

"Just enjoying watching you make my place a home. You could be an interior decorator if you wanted."

"Well stop watching me and hang those curtains and curtain rods. Move now!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Loren had to chuckle at Harm. He was very stubborn but he was sweet. Soon Harm had hung the curtains and Loren gave him a good boy kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Thursday arrived way too quickly. Frank and Trisha Burnett arrived in their rental car at Harm's building. Loren was with Harm waiting for his mom to arrive. Harm was nervous ever since he moved to DC his mom had never stayed at his place.

There was a knock at the door and Harm opened it and got a big surprise. Not only were Frank and his mom there but so was Grams. "Mom, Frank, and Grams please come in."

The trio entered the apartment and Harm took Grams' bag from her. Grams went straight to Loren and gave her a big hug. "Loren while Harm may have made had the place renovated I see your touches everywhere."

Harm put everyone's bags in their rooms. Dinner was vegetable stir fry. The conversation was light and fun. Grams stated she wanted to come up with everyone else. Harm couldn't be mad at Grams ever. She always made him so happy. After dinner, Loren excused herself since she had to be at work by 0600 the next morning. She loved her new job and her boss always kept things interesting. He always backed his people and let them do their jobs how they needed to.

Friday was a blur for both Harm and Loren. The work day flew by and soon they were back at Harm's getting ready for the party.

Harm had invited most of the officers from JAG and of course Skates and Admiral Boone. Speaking of Skates and Boone they arrived early. Trish greeted both of the guest. Loren asked Skates where her other half was. Skates explained that David was away on business.

The party started at 1900 and was really going strong by 1930. There was lots of laughing and joking going on. Mac arrived without Brumby about 2000. Loren stayed close to Harm figuring Mac would keep her distance. The tension was growing with every passing second and it was affecting the mood. Harm was left alone because Loren had to hit the head. Mac made her move and was wearing the sluttiest dress anyone had seen her wear.

"Hi Harm! I finally got you alone."

"Mac, I told you before I am not interested. Excuse me!"

Harm tried to slip away from Mac but she grabbed him. She tried to kiss Harm but she was pulled away from him. "Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend!" Loren told her.

Mac replied "I will have you brought up on charges for that Lieutenant!"

"Sorry ma'am but we aren't in uniform and not in the same command so you can't"

"I will get you for those charges as well."

Admiral Bonne spoke up "No Colonel, she is correct. If I see you mess with my godson again I will have you brought up on charges."

Mac stormed off in a huff. She was striking out on getting Harm back and she was not happy about it. Harriet was trying to be a good friend but Mac was not in the mood. She left continuing to pout and seething.

Loren was happy to see Mac leave. That woman was a piece of work. She thanked Admiral Boone for stepping in like he had.

Tom replied "Loren, I am going to tell you the same thing I told Harm and Skates. I never married and had kids so my junior officers are my kids. I am protective of them and let them grow on their own. If you ever need me just give me a shout. You have a bright future and I am not just talking about in the Navy. I know I may be tough to deal with sometimes, Harm will confirm that, but I'll always be fair."

"Thanks dad!" Loren said with all the sarcasm she could muster up

"Damn Lawyers!"

Skates heard Loren and said "Dad is my sister giving you grief again?"

"Not you too Skates! You two cut this out now and that's an order."

"Yes Dad!" they said in unison as they gave him a hug.

Harm had to chuckle at the fact Skates and Loren were giving Admiral Boone grief together. Admiral Boone was not as amused by his two junior officers but at least they were being nice. He decided to play along. Trish came by and saw the Boone sandwich. She took a picture right after Tom Boone put both girls in a head lock. It was rather funny. Harm almost fell on the floor laughing. Not to be out done by their CO Loren and Skates shared a look and then threatened to dump their beers over "dad's" head unless he released his daughters.

Tom relented to the too ladies. Loren punched Harm in one shoulder and Skates got the other for him failing to save them. Now it was Tom's turn to laugh at Harm. Finally at 2200 the party started breaking up. Once everyone had left, Harm found Loren sitting on the couch. She was half asleep, so he picked her up and took her to his room.

Loren hadn't noticed Harm carrying her to his room but once she did she was not disappointed. She loved him with all her heart.


	22. Chapter 22

Saturday morning Harm and Loren woke to the smell of a good old fashion country breakfast being cooked. Grams was making breakfast for everyone. Harm and Loren made their way towards the kitchen.

"Good morning you two. Harmon that was a nice party last night,"

"Good morning to you too Grams. Thank you, I enjoyed it for the most part."

"Well yes that Mac lady did try and make a scene. Thankfully your friend the Admiral stopped that."

Harm wasn't certain what to say. He knew right now he couldn't be friends with Mac but he didn't like to burn any bridge unless he had to. He was thinking he would have to before too much longer. Grams made a wonderful breakfast. Skates even came up claiming to have smelled it but in reality Grams had told her to come up.

Admiral Boone appeared shortly after Skates and said "Harm the women of your family can make men obey faster than anyone I have ever seen."

"Believe me sir I know."

The only ones not to appear were Trish and Frank, who were dealing with jetlag. After breakfast Harm told Loren to get ready he was taking her somewhere special. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She wanted to interrogate him and get him to say where and why but she read his face and knew he would never talk.

Harm and Loren left and he took her to the Air & Space museum. She was even more curious now. Since it was so early barely anyone was there. The wondered in and up to an F-14 that was newly on display. Harm looked at Loren and said "Loren, you and I have become closer than I could have ever dreamed. Without you there to I would be stuck in a rut and likely still taking Mac's abuse. I want to thank you for that." He pause for a second, she tried to speak but he held up his hand. He continued "Loren you have made me happier than I have been since I first earned my gold wings. I have made a few decisions since we started dating." He stopped and bent down to tie his shoe. Loren saw him tying his shoe and decided to let him take care of that and let him finish saying what he planned to say. Harm noticed she wasn't looking at him anymore. He slipped the ring from his pocket and since he had dropped to one knee and Loren hadn't noticed it made this even better. Harm said her name to get her attention back and then looking into those blue eyes continued "Will you marry me?"

Loren was in a little bit on shock. Her mind was racing at the moment. What felt like forever to both of them but was really only ten seconds she said "Yes Harm!"

Loren held out her hand and Harm pushed the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly like it was meant for her. She looked at the ring and noticed it was very old.

Harm saw her looking at the ring. He said "Loren that is the Rabb family ring. It has been passed from mother to son for four generations now."

She was touched that she was deemed worthy of a family heirloom. "Harm it's so beautiful. I love it."

HE leaned down and kissed her. He then said "I thought you would. The other decision I made is give up my flight status. I know you are ok with it but I have my biplane I can go fly. I want to end the Rabb curse and be there for any children we have."

"Harm, no you keep you flight status. I won't let you give that up for me. Flying is such a big part of who you are. I can't let you do that."

"Loren, the F-14 is going to be retired soon anyway. I don't have any interest in learning to fly the bug or super bug. Will I miss going supersonic, likely? However not as much as I did the first time I lost my flight status because it wasn't my choice."

"Harm are you certain?"

"Yes Loren! There is only one thing I am more certain of and that is I want to be married to you."

"You say the sweetest things. Now since you dragged me here, tell me all about these planes."

They spent the next couple of hours touring the museum and Loren was listening to Harm tell her all about the different aircraft. Loren could tell he was happy sharing his knowledge with her. She did notice that he got sad when talking about the F-4, the plane his dad flew. She just held his hand and asked about the next plane.

When they left the Air & Space museum, Loren made Harm take her by her place. She wanted to changed clothes before going back over to his house. Well that was her reasoning anyway and he didn't fight her. She quickly changed and came out of the bedroom with her hands behind her back. Since Harm was sitting on the couch she made him close his eyes. She slipped the necklace out from behind her back and clasped it around his neck. He opened his eyes and saw that it was her academy ring on a necklace. "I wanted to give this to you anyway so everyone would know your mine. You stole my heart MR. Rabb and I want everyone to know that is ok by me."

"Well I guess it's a good thing you stole mine too or that would be a bad thing." With that he pulled his fiancé onto his lap and kissed her.

"We better stop now or I think we'll be here until tomorrow."

Loren gave him her pouty look and Harm was useless to resist. She knew she had him and quickly lead him to her bedroom. As they went clothes were dropped as they were removed. Harm and Loren wasted no time once they reached the bedroom. Loren guide him into her. Their love making was not rushed but not slow either. Right as Loren was about to climax she wrapped her legs around Harm to make sure he stayed in. Once Loren started her climax, Harm couldn't hold out any more.


	23. Chapter 23

After each had showered and thankfully Harm had left some shower stuff at Loren's they headed back to Harm's. His apartment was full with Trish, Frank, Grams, and for reason Skates and Tom Boone were still there. When Grams saw them come through the door she said "Well?"

Harm knew Grams never beat around the bush. It was not her style at all. Loren said "What? We went to the Air & Space museum."

Harm knew she was having a little fun since Trish or Grams had spilled the beans that Harm was going to propose to her. Skates took the bait "A museum? You two have been gone a while."

"Well we did have to stop at my place for a few minutes. I had something for Harm."

Harm played along and said "Yeah she gave me a necklace to mark me as hers."

His mom and Grams hearts sank just a little and they turned around to start making dinner. Boone was getting ready to leave when Loren said "O and Harm proposed to me!"

Skates said "Sneaky lawyers! Loren let me see this ring."

Harm had to chuckle as his mother and Grams fought back tears. Loren had figured them out and got her revenge on them. She would fit right in with his family.

Skates came over to see this ring she had heard about. Loren held her hand up and Skates whistled. It was some ring. Skates knew it was a family heirloom and in some ways she was jealous of Loren. But Loren had become like a sister to her. Harm was already her brother after they had served together.

Admiral Boone was happy for his godson. Loren was a sweet girl and he could tell they were perfect for each other. Loren also had a bit of a firecracker in her, Harm needed that to keep him on his toes.

Eventually Trish asked if they had given any thought as to when they might get married. Loren thought about it and said "I think we will have to get married in the fall. I just hope we can find someplace because I don't want to wait until next year to be married. A certain flying lawyer has stolen my heart."

"Well I had to since you stole mine" Harm replied before kissing Loren. Skates being the unofficial sister to both of them, coughed to break up Harm and Loren from going too far with others in the room.

Frank insisted on taking everyone out to celebrate. Harm didn't even think of fighting it because he knew he would lose.

At Dinner Loren was already in full planning mode. Loren said "Skates I got a question for ya?"

"Alright Loren?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh my god yes! This is going to be so much fun."

"I know my sister as my maid of honor. Now I wonder if Dad will give me away. What do you think?"

"I think he will. He may fight you for a second but I will make sure he does. We do have a secret weapon you know that right?"

"That's right! I am marrying his god son so I can always get him to ask."

"Will you two cut that out? Just ask now Terminator or I will terminate you back to JAG!" Admiral Boone bellowed.

"You wouldn't do that to your daughter would you sir?"

Tom Boone just stared at Loren, who was pouting. Damn all to hell, she had weaseled her way in and he did think of her as the daughter he never had. "No I wouldn't do that. Your fiancé and your sister would kill me. I think your future in-laws might help."

"Well now that I know your weakness. Will you give me away?"

"I would love to Lieutenant."

"Good!"

Harm was watching this unfold and had to chuckle to himself. The gruff old Admiral was being handled by these two young lieutenants. His Loren was a spitfire for certain. No one could tell her she couldn't do something. If you did she would do everything she could to prove you wrong. He admire her for that.

Skates noticed Harm's smirk and said "Hey sis, your fiancé is getting a big head again. "

"Yeah but I bet I can wipe that smirk off his face."

Harm's smirk disappeared they had caught him. "I win!" Loren exclaimed.

The rest of dinner was great. Loren came into Harm's apartment and went straight to his room. Trish watched as her son followed. No words were said. Trish looked at Frank and said "Well Harm is certainly smitten with Loren and she knows it."

Grams broke in "Sorry Frank but it reminds me Harmon and Trisha."

"None taken Sarah. I can tell if Harm is whipped by Loren. Loren is just as whipped by Harm. They are equals, maybe not at every second but equals."

"I know Frank. That's why they are perfect for each other. They balance each other out and when it's important to the other they don't fight it." Trish said

Grams excused herself and headed to bed. Frank and Trish weren't too far behind. Harm had been smart in his renovations and put the guest rooms on the far side of the apartment from the master.


	24. Chapter 24

Harm didn't know it but Admiral Boone was coming over to JAG to speak with AJ and he was bringing Skates and Loren with him. He wanted to make sure Mac knew Harm was off the market. That women needed her head examined and maybe a padded cell.

Harm looked up from his file to find his smiling fiancée and his former RIO looking at him. Oh god what did these two have planned for him now. At least he out ranked them. "May I help you lieutenants?"

"Yes, we were wondering if was possible to press charges for dereliction of duty on a fiancée for not properly greeting?"

"Sorry but that isn't cover by the UCMJ and you know it Loren!"

"Busted again. Alright well then I will just to close these blinds and leave my guard outside the door. Thank you Skates!" Loren closed the blinds and the door. Harm sat there watching but said and did nothing. Loren came around his desk and kissed him. No one could see them so there was no issue.

Skates knocked on the door. It was the sign that the Admirals wanted to see them. Loren gave Harm one last kiss and said "Now we get go see the Admirals."

Loren, Harm, and Skates made their way across the bullpen to the Admiral's office where Tinner told them to go right in.

Admiral Chegwidden saw them enter and said "Well I hear congratulations are in order."

Harm spoke "Thank you sir!"

"Not everything is about you Rabb. I was speaking to Lieutenant Singer!"

Loren looked confused and Admiral Chegwidden turned to Admiral Boone and said "You didn't tell her?"

"Nope!" Admiral Boone said smiling.

"Well Lieutenant Singer. You have been promoted to Lieutenant Commander. Congratulations!"

Loren clasped her hands over her mouth. It was at this time AJ saw the ring on Singer's finger.

Admiral Chegwidden turned to Rabb and said "That is why you said thank you isn't it?" pointing at the ring.

"Yes sir! She accepted on Saturday night!"

"Interesting Commander." Turning to Lieutenant Singer "and you are out of uniform Lt. Commander."

Boone handed Loren a set of epaulets and a new cover. Harm got to do the honors of putting them on Loren.

Then he cleared his throat and said Lieutenant Hawkes you are also out of uniform. Congratulations Lt. Commander!"

Skates was way too excited. Harm put her epaulets on as well and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he tried to kiss Loren she turned her head and got a kiss on the lips.

Skates said "Loren!"

Admiral Chegwidden turned to Boone and said "I didn't see anything did you?"

"Nope!"

"Well then let's go make an announcement about the happy couple. The three younger officers left the office and Admiral Boone said "Odds on the explosion from a certain Lt. Colonel?"

"That is a losing bet!"

They emerged from the office. Tinner stood and said "Admiral on Deck!"

The bullpen stopped and snapped to attention.

Admiral Chegwidden said "At ease. I have a few announcements. First off I am pleased to announce that Lieutenant Singer has been promoted to Lt. Commander! She has become a great officer. Secondly, Commander Rabb has an announcement. "

Harm spoke "This past weekend I asked Lt. Commander Singer to marry me and she said yes!"

Admiral Boone was counting in his head back from five. He got to three!

Mac shouted "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

AJ rubbed his ears and waited then there was a slam. He had been smart enough to replace the glass in the doors with Plexiglas. It had been cheaper than keeping to replace the glass. That woman had a temper.

Boone leaned over to Chegwidden and said "just a suggestion but you may want to get her some anger management classes."

"Yeah, when it comes to the Commander she is unpredictable. Commander Rabb, you may take a long lunch today. Just make sure the Lt. Commanders don't do anything too crazy!"

"Aye Aye Sir!"

"Skates and Terminator, tell me where you are going and I will join up later. I need to ask the Admiral a question."

"Aye Aye Sir!" They said in unison.

The admirals disappeared back into AJ's office. Harm grabbed his cover and secured his office and left with Loren and Beth.

Inside Chegwidden's office, AJ asked "Why did you call Lt. Commander Singer, Terminator?"

"We gave her a call sign out west. She took to flying very well. Commander Keeter learned the hard way not to push her buttons. He suggested the call sign Legal Weenie and ended up in a pool."

AJ had to chuckle at Singer getting revenge like that. She had spunk and he liked it. "No charges filed in this incident?"

"Hard to file charges when off duty and at my godson's parents' house."

"Rabb?"

"Yes, I am rough on him but that's what his dad would want me to do? His mother was the softer side and poor Frank tried but Harm wasn't the best stepson."

"Anyway I wanted to ask you to please speak with Mac. That woman is making life rough on Harm and Loren. Hell she wanted me convicted before any evidence was collected."

"I will speak to her. I will encourage her to get some anger management classes. I think she can use them."

"Thank you Admiral! Care to join us for lunch?"

"Where?"

"I don't know yet. It was the ladies day to choose."

"If I can get away then I will call you."

"Alright thank you Admiral."


	25. Chapter 25

Harm returned after lunch and the bullpen was ice cold. Mac was on the war path and anyone in her way got nailed. Harm ducked into his office and locked the door. He stayed in his office the rest of the day. He knew he was hiding but Mac could be pretty much intolerable.

While Harm was hiding, Mac was bad mouthing him and Loren to Harriet. Harriet didn't say anything but listened to her friend. Harriet loved the Commander, he was her son's godfather. What was she to do?

The Admiral was pissed. Harm hadn't come out his office and was being smart. The Admiral knew why and wanted to cut it off at the pass. He decided to push his luck a little. He had Tinner call Mac to his office.

Mac finally arrived and reported to him. "Colonel, you have been disrupting the office all day. I have had it with your antics. You will report for anger management classes starting tomorrow."

"Why Sir?"

"Because you have been biting everyone's head off. Don't come back until the doctor gives you the okay. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"GET!"

Mac packed her things and left JAG HQ. She was going to get that doctor to say she was fine and be back tomorrow. Somehow this was Rabb's and Singer's fault. Mostly Singer's, without her getting involved with Harm none of this would have happened.

Harm poked his head out of his office to go get a cup of coffee and it seemed like the ice age was over but how? Harriet filled him in on what went on. Harm was worried for his friend but glad the admiral had seen that she needed help.

Mac reported to Bethesda the next morning. She was in the waiting room and finally called back to meet with the doctor. Mac got a surprise of her life. There sitting in front of her when she walked into the room was Lt. Commander Jordan Parker, Harm's ex-girlfriend. Jordan said "Good morning Mac! Please come have a seat and let's see what we can accomplish today."

"Good morning Jordan! I am only here because my CO thinks I need to be. (Mac decided to hit Jordan hard.) If it wasn't for Harm announcing he is getting married to worst possible person in the world then I wouldn't have been upset at all yesterday."

"Commander Rabb is getting married?" (Mac was thinking YES!)

"Yes to a woman who is cold and heartless. She never tried to be friends with any of the staff."

Mac wasn't paying attention to Jordan who was writing notes to herself.

"Mac, why do you say she is cold and heartless?"

"Because she has always been about what would advance her career. If it would help her career she would do it. I don't know how lieutenant witch got Harm to like her but she has to be trying to advance her career."

"Interesting. Have you ever tried being friendly to this lieutenant?"

"No! She has always been cold to me and never attempted to friendly towards me."

"Well since you outrank her wouldn't it be easier for her to act friendly towards you if you are towards her?"

"Maybe but she should have tried anyway."

They continued chatting and Mac even with her good sense of time lost track of time. Mac handed Jordan the sheet to let her return to duty but Jordan said "Not yet Mac! We have more to talk about first. We shall see how it goes."

Mac hid her anger or so she thought as she left. Jordan could see how upset Mac was and just shook her head. Mac hadn't changed at all, she still blamed others for her mistakes. Maybe I should call Harm and tell him congrats. I know we ended badly but I am happy for him.


	26. Chapter 26

Admiral Chegwidden was beyond annoyed to have received a call from Mac asking to be allowed back while going to counseling. He had told her under no uncertain terms she had to stay out of the office until she was cleared to come back. However the admiral did agree if her therapist said it would be good for her to come back. Mac had to tell him who her therapist was. Commander Jordan Parker was shocked to be called by Admiral Chegwidden. She was delighted to be invited over to JAG HQ so she could at least apologize to Harm for her treatment of him and catch up.

Mac was still angry that the Admiral wouldn't let her back. She was doing his counseling. Mac was out driving her car and releasing her frustrations through driving. She soon heard a police siren behind her and saw she was doing 90 MPH in a 65 MPH zone. Oh crap was went through her mind.

Mac did her best to be polite to the police officer but got a two tickets. One for speeding and one for reckless driving. Ouch that was going to hurt. She was even madder now!

Commander Parker arrived at JAG HQ, she was nervous about entering. A blonde Lieutenant Commander approached her and said "Ma'am can I help you?"

"No, it's been a long time since I was here. I have to go meet Admiral Chegwidden."

"Well ma'am I am going in too! I can guide you right to his office if you like."

"Thank you Commander!"

They walked in together. Harm saw Loren walk in and froze. What the hell was Jordan doing here and why was Loren walking her in? This could not be good."

Loren left Commander Parker at the Admiral's office and went to find Harm. She found him in his office. "Hey Sailor!"

"Hi Loren!" he said with raised eyebrows. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I had to escort a doctor to the Admiral's office. Not certain why."

She didn't know YES! Harm was screaming in his head but I better tell her. "Loren, I know who the doctor is."

"You do?"

"Yes, I used to date her."

Loren stared at him. "It was before I went back to flying. She broke up with me when I did."

"Well ok, but remember mister you belong to me now!"

Harm flashed his flyboy grin. "Of course Commander Singer!"

Loren looked over her shoulder and made sure the coast was clear. She did a kissy face at Harm and then headed to the law library for research for Admiral Boone. Boone didn't mind her sneaking away for research and quiet as long as he knew where she was.

Harm shook his head. He couldn't believe Loren did that. She would not have done that when they were first assigned to work together. She had relaxed which would greatly help her career.

Harm went back to work. He wanted to finish up these reports for the Admiral today. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He looked up and saw Jordan standing there in front of him. He had dreaded this but there was nowhere to go. "Commander Parker."

"Hello Harm. How are you?"

"I am doing great."

"I see you are back at JAG. Heard through scuttlebutt that you are getting married."

"Yes I am on both accounts. I had no future in flying. Too old but I had to prove to myself that I could do it."

"I understand now. I am happy for you."

"Thanks Jordan."

Loren had finished her research for Boone and was going to say bye to Harm when she saw Commander Parker knock on his door. Loren thought do I go over there or wait? I am his fiancée. I am not waiting.

Loren walked over and knocked on the door frame. She saw Commander Parker jump. She smiled at that.

Harm said "Loren, may I introduce Commander Jordan Parker?"

Both ladies said "We met already."

Harm said "Well then Jordan, let me introduce my fiancée to you."

Jordan was shocked for a second. This Lieutenant Commander was the one that took the great Harmon Rabb off the market and beat the Colonel?

"Well then congrats to you both." She manage to croak out.

"Thank you!" Loren said with a smile.

"Harm, I am heading back to the Pentagon. I will see you at home."

"Bye Loren!"

Loren left them standing there.

Jordan regained her composure and said "She seems nice. The Pentagon? How did you two meet?"

"She used to work here. We were partners on a few cases. She works for my godfather Admiral Boone now."

"Well that explains that. Anyway I need to get back to Bethesda but it was nice to see you again."


End file.
